Eux ou moi ?
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Chap 12 on line ! Gundam Wing à la sauce Saiyuki, Duo a du sang de dieu dans ses veines, avec Trowa son frère et deux autres compagnons ils fuient les dieux, jusqu'au jour où Heero dieu de la guerre s'intéresse de près à Duo. [Yaoi]
1. Deux camps, une guerre

**Titre : Eux ou moi ?**

**Speudo : Shaman Girl**

**Genre : AU, Yaoi, OOC, sérieux**

**Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi hormis l'histoire et les persos gravitant autour des G-Boys.**

**Couple : DemxSherxDem, 52, 12**

**Voilà, voilà une autre de moua ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**- 1. Deux camps, une guerre -**

Au fond de la valley de Naraméares centenaires s'éffondrèrent dans un bruit de fracas et de déchirure, les échos des roches explosés arrivèrent jusqu'au habitant de Génésis, le cours d'eau de la rivière transportait les témoins de ce rude combat, troncs d'arbres arrachés, eaux troubles dut à la terre remués, mêlés à une couleur carmin, s'échappant des corps inertes et ensanglantée, dérivant et offrant un spectacle horrible et répugnant, de chair arrachées, tranchées ou calcinées.

Le combat avait commençé à l'aube et ce n'est qu'au crépuscule qu'il s'arrêta, les vaincus trainant piteusement au sol mort ou à demi-mort, les vainqueurs tenant à peine debout.

-Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit le leader des vainqueurs.

-On est vivant, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on aille bien... souffla un homme assis sur un rocher serrant ses côtes de douleur.

-T'es le plus amoché, intervint un grand blond aux yeux de couleur différentes, il avait l'oeil gauche fermé empêchant le sang d'une blessure à la tête d'y couler et l'autre vert émeraude fixait l'homme au long cheveux châtains qui grimaçait à chaque inspiration.

-Ben il m'a pas raté...

Ils étaient cinq, cinq tenant à peine sur leurs pieds ou affalés sur un rocher.

-Ils ont fait fort cette fois-ci, argumenta un brun aux yeux de couleurs ambres.

-Les grands moyens, mais nous avons quand même gagné, prononça difficilement le châtain, alors qu'il se levait.

-Tu devrais rester assis Duo, conseilla le blond.

-... De toute façon assis ou debout j'ai toujours aussi mal quand je respire... Wu ?

Le chinois, le leader, se tourna lentement vers le châtain ayant pitié de ses jambes fatiguées.

-Maxwell c'est Wufei !

-Ouais... Comment on fait pour rentrer ? Ils ont laissé échapper nos moyens de locomotion.

Le brun s'approcha de Wufei et le ratrappa de justesse alors que celui-ci s'effondrait, ses jambes se supportant plus son poids.

-Merci Démian...

-Hn.

Le dernier qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici s'avança vers le blond, c'était le plus grand de tous, de long cheveux rouges tombaient jusqu'à ses reins, des yeux d'un rouge tout aussi intense que sa chevelure, profond et perçant.

Il passa un bras sous les bras du blond et l'aida à marcher.

-Sheruen, tiens toi à moi. Y'a une ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici, là-bas on trouveras un moyen de locomotion. Duo ça ira ?

Le châtain se rassit ne supportant plus la déchirure qu'occasionnait ses côtes cassés à ses poumons.

-Ouais... répondit-il avant de lâcher un toussotement douloureux.

Il se leva rapidement et tourna le dos à ses coequipiers pour cacher le filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres, ce qui lui valut un léger cri de douleur.

-Bon on y va, je vais pas tenir longtemps, j'ai un mal de chien !

Ils se mirent en route et marchèrent sous un soleil de plombs au mileu des arbres déracinés et de la poussière. Petit à petit Duo se retrouva à l'arrière, ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, ses forces l'abandonnaient et sa vue faiblissait.

L'homme aux cheveux roux se sépara du blond, non sans un regard interrogateur :

-Duo ne suis plus, fut sa seule réponse avant de se diriger vers l'homme qui était au bords de l'évanouissement.

-Viens.

Le châtain se dégagea faiblement :

-Non ça va. Merci Von.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot Duo !

Il se dégagea à nouveau mais prit d'un malaise, il s'éffondra, évanouit, dans les bras de l'homme, qui le porta à bout de bras, serrer contre sa poitrine.

Il rejoignit le groupe qui avançait lentement mais surement vers la ville la plus proche.

Duo se réveilla dans un lit aux draps blancs, la pièce ou il était, avait des murs gris clair et un léger vent soufflait dans la pièce par la fenêtre grande ouverte, faisant voler les rideaux.

-Bien dormi ?

Duo tourna sa tête vers l'origine de la voix et tomba sur le regard d'ébène de son leader.

-Hn, tu es déjà remis ?

-J'ai eu le temps, tu as dormi quatre jours.

Le châtain fixa longuement le chinois qui ne scilla pas, les moments ou leur leader lui accordait son attention était rare, mais à chaque fois il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur d'exploser de joie, sans pour autant montrer son sentiment extérieurement.

Le chinois était froid, distant et mystérieux certes, mais ce qui faisait son charme, portant toujours le deuil de sa défunte femme, il ne pouvait pas cependant rester insensible face au regard profond et reflet de l'âme de Duo. Il était resté les quatre jours assis à observer l'endormi, espérant un réveil rapide, pour revoir ce regard qui le trouble tant.

-Ou sont les autres ? finit par demander Duo pour briser le silence.

-Sheruen et Démian sont partit chercher à manger, Von est à côté.

Duo détourna le regard et fronça les sourcils, se remémorant le combat qui l'avait épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-J'aurais Heero Yuy et ses toutous lèches-bottes !

Le chinois eut un léger sourire un coin, une autre réaction de la part de benjamin de la bande l'aurait inquiété. Il était têtu, entété, borné, casse-pieds et possède un humour qui laisse à désirer, mais ce que chacun de la bande avait reconnu, Duo était un combattant hors-pair, fort, souple, ayant une bonne technique, il n'abandonne jamais et serait prêt à tout pour gagner, même à mourir, ceci faisant de lui à la fois un bon adversaire, mais également quelqu'un de dangereux.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non.

-Il faut que tu manges.

-Wufei des fois tu as tendance à être agaçant, tu poses des questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses, si tu veux que je mange dis le directement, mais sache que c'est pas parceque tu iras droit au but que je t'écouterais.

-C'était un conseil, mais si tu ne veux pas manger...

Duo se leva, faisant tomber le draps le couvrant, dévoilant des bandages enserrant son buste et son abdomen.

Il avait encore un peu mal, il avait quand même des côtes cassés... Ca ne se guérit pas en quatre jours. Il savait que Von avait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'aider à guérir, mais sa magie opérait graduellement et lentement !

Voyant le benjamin sortir du lit et s'habiller, le leader se leva aussitôt et lui barra la route.

-Ou tu vas ?

-Me dégourdir les jambes !

-Pas question, tu restes allongé, comment tu veux guérir si...

-Wufei, joue pas les grands frères avec moi, j'ai assez avec Von et Démian ! J'ai envie de marcher, tu vas pas me dire que marcher aggraverait ma situation ? Si ?... Non, alors laisse moi passer !

A contre-coeur, il laissa passer le jeune homme et se maudit d'être aussi mou devant lui, il était pourtant le leader, mais face à ses deux améthystes, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant. Son regard l'envoutait, même si il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

Von sortit en même temps que son petit frère, on ne se douterait pas de leur liens de famille, il était demi-frère, ayant la même mère d'origine divine, d'ou la couleur étrange de leurs yeux, quand au reste ils les tiennes de leurs pères, démon pour Von et humain pour Duo.

-Ou tu vas ?

"Encore..." songea Duo, las.

-Demande à Wufei.

-Duo...

-Je vais prendre l'air, tu veux venir me tenir la main ?

-Baka.

Duo sourit et sortit sous les yeux légèrement inquiets pour sa santé, d'un grand frère.

Il se promena dans toute la ville, flanant au marché, pour aller chercher solitude dans les quartiers calme et enfin se retrouver dans les bois, à la quête d'une rivière, il s'était un peu étonné de ne pas avoir croisé ses deux autres coequipiers, mais c'est avec surprise qu'il les trouvèrent allongé près de cette rivière qu'il cherchait tant.

-On va dire qu'ils font un échange de souffle... Et puis, merci mais je suis pas un chandelier, je tiens pas à tenir la chandelle, fit-il en s'éloignant de deux hommes et s'enfonçant encore dans les bois. Il omit de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Démian se sépara soudainement de Sheruen à l'entente d'un bruit de vêtements froissés.

-Dem ?

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un.

-Tu es sur ?

-Certain.

-Et si c'était Von ? ou Wufei ?

-L'un ou l'autre il serait venue à notre rencontre, peut être Duo.

-Quand nous sommes partit il n'était pas encore réveillé.

-Oui, mais c'est son genre d'éviter de se retrouver à tenir la chandelle, il n'aime pas ça.

Démian se leva et aida le blond à se relever :

-Tu veux aller voir ?

-Oui, si c'est Duo il attirera les ennuis comme un aimant, en plus la magie de Von ne doit pas avoir finit son effet, il est donc encore vulnérable.

-Mais si c'est pas lui ?

-Je préfère en avoir le coeur net, j'ai promis de toujours être là.

-Oui, mais Wufei est là et Von aussi.

Le brun sourit et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans les bois.

Sheruen quand à lui soupira, Duo était le benjamin et aussi surprotégé par Von et Démain, cela dut à son jeune âge, 17 ans et son goût prononçé pour les ennuis, ce qui parfois avait tendance à l'agaçer, et maintenant c'était Sheruen que cela agaçait, après tout Duo était grand et il avait Von, il ne pouvait rien faire lorsque Démian était inquiet pour Duo, il lui arrivait d'envier celui-ci et parfois de le détester, mais quand on voyait la tendresse et la douceur que les deux aînés déployaient à l'égard du jeune homme, tu avais envie de faire pareil.

Il soupira une nouvelles fois, plus fortement et se leva.

-On aura tous des cheveux blancs à cause de lui, si ce n'est pas déjà fait...

Comme l'avait fait son amant, il partit dans les bois.

Duo ne se souciait guère des bruits de pas qui le suivait, il savait qui c'était, même si la personne en question ne se doutait d'être aussi prêt de l'objet de sa recherche.

"Je suis sur qu'à 50 ans, ils vont encore me faire chier à jouer les grands frères protecteurs, vivement qu'ils trouvent leurs âme-soeurs, comme ça ils me laisseront tranquille, encore que dans le cas de Démian... ou alors Sheruen n'est pas son âme-soeur." pensa Duo en accélérant la marche, il voulait être seul et pas se taper "the protection man" puissance 1000 !

Il arriva dans une clairière avec un lac, il s'en approcha et plongea ses mains dans l'eau, brouillant ainsi son reflet. Pour ensuite attendre que son reflet redevienne visible.

Il avait une coupure à la joue droite et à la lèvre inférieure, il frappa rageusement son reflet, le brouillant encore une fois :

-Je te maudis Heero Yuy ! J'aurais ta peau un de ces jours !

Suite à ses paroles, le lac entier devint trouble, il eut ensuite un effet d'onde partant du centre du lac et se propageant sur la terre ferme, faisant tomber Duo en arrière.

Lentement une forme sortit de l'eau, tout d'abord diforme, mais ensuite les contours d'un corps humain assis se scupltèrent et une personne de sexe masculin apparut un sourire sournois et joueur. Ses cheveux bruns fonçés et désordonnés lui donnait un air d'adolescent rebel, mais à travers ses yeux d'un bleu intense et glacés on y voyait le danger à l'état pur et une maturité sure.

-Je t'ai entendu tu sais, mais avant d'avoir ma peau, il faudrait peut être que tu puisses battre mon armée sans en ressortir à moitié mort.

Duo se resaisit tant bien que mal de la surprise de voir son ennemi surgir des profondeurs d'un lac et se leva, pour s'éloigner des flots.

-Tu te crois aussi fort que ça ?

-Je peux te poser la même question. Tu es fort certes, mais il y a une chose non négligeable, je suis un dieu.

-Ca va les chevilles ?

Amusé, le dieu aux yeux de glace se leva et son trône fait d'eau tomba brusquement pour se mêlé à l'eau du lac, il marcha lentement sur les flots et arriva sur la rive, alors que Duo reculait, il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme.

-Je me demandais comment se faisait-il que la terreur du groupe sans ses gardes du corps.

-J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me battre ! Et puis toi non plus, tu n'es pas avec tes toutous !

-Je suis pas sur qu'ils apprécieraient d'être appeler de la sortes.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Duo recula encore, sur la défensive, alors que le brun décontracté s'avançait d'un pas sur et félin.

-Tu es guérit ?

La question surpris légèrement Duo, mais ne le montra pas :

-Pourquoi ?

-A défaut de n'être dans le camp des gentils, je suis loyal, je ne me bats pas contre quelqu'un de déjà bléssé.

-Je ne suis plus bléssé, les pouvoirs de Von sont efficaces !

-Bien.

Le brun se débarrassa de sa longue veste et se mit en position de combat.

-Tu veux te battre ? Je croyais que les êtres insignifiant ne valait même pas que tu te déplaces pour les exterminer.

-Ou t'as entendue ça ? Pas de moi en tout cas. Mais même si j'ai dit ça un jour, c'est pas à toi que je le dirais, j'oublie pas que tu as une moitié divine.

-Que d'honneur d'être à moitié comme toi ! répondit Duo sarcastiquement. Et oh joie ! Je suis digne de toi ! Trouve toi une nana ! Tu sais pour calmer les trucs qu'on appelle hormones et qui régissent ta façon de penser, ça se sent que t'es en manque, surtout quand tu te bats. Heero Yuy en manque de sexe, et avec toutes les déesses qu'il y a, il n'arrive pas à satisfaire son désir... C'est d'un pathétique...

Le brun sourit :

-J'aurais pu me faire toutes les déesses comme tu dis, seulement c'est juste l'envie qui en manque.

-Pourquoi tu veux la déesse Gaia peut être ?

-Non... Je ne suis pas suicidaire... C'est juste que la personne désirée, ne me désire pas... Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes tendances sexuels.

Duo reçut un coup de poing à la machoire et fut projeter à plusieurs mètres.

-Argh, t'aurais pu me le dire que t'allais attaquer ! Et tu te dis loyale ?

Il se releva tant bien que mal ignorant la douleur de ses côtes et chargeant l'homme, ses mouvement étaient lents et mal coordonnés, Heero s'étonna de la facilité à laquelle il avait battu le jeune homme.

Il observa Duo adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés, d'habitude le châtain était plus vif, plus rapide et ses coups étaient très violents, mais là quelque chose semblait empêcher de se donner au combat.

Mais c'est là qu'il vit la main serrer du jeune homme sur ses côtes et le sang s'échappant de ses lèvres, ainsi que son visage crispé par une grande douleur.

"Menteur... Je n'ai pas frappé assez fort que lui casser les côtes, il était encore bléssé... Sa fierté le tuera" se dit Heero.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à quelque centimètres en face du jeune homme et attendit que celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

Il avait fermé ses yeux dans une vaine tentative de diminuer la douleur lancinante et lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent, il tomba sur deux océans glacés :

-Tu as mentit, dit l'homme glacialement.

-Quand bien même, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

-Je voulais vraiment me battre contre toi, mais tu n'es pas rétabli, ça ne sert à rien.

Toucher dans son orgueil, Duo se releva peniblement et toisa Heero du regard.

-Pourquoi attendre l'inévitable ?

-Je ne comprends pas, fit le brun en se redressant.

-Un de ces jours je mourrais soit par ta main ou par celle de tes sbires, pourquoi attendre, alors que tu peux me tuer maintenant ? Mais si tu veux essayer sache que je me battrais quand même !

-Je ne te tuerais jamais...

-C'est un moyen d'amadouer tes hormones de me voir presque mort à la fin de chacune de vos attaques ? ignorant les mots de son adversaire.

-Non. Un de tes amis arrive, rétablis toi vite et à l'avenir ne me mens plus.

Il disparut sans un mot de plus, laissant Duo qui tomba lourdement au sol fatigué et endolori.

-Rétablis toi vite... Compte la dessus ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? La prochaine fois qu'on se verra je te battrais, je ne mourrais jamais de ta main !

A suivre...

Voilà voilà, alors ça vous a plut ? J'espère...

Bisous à tous !

Shaman Girly !


	2. La rage du combat

**Titre :** **Eux ou moi ?**

**Speudo : Shaman Girl**

**E-mail : bizarrement le site ne publie pas mon e-mail, allez savoir pourquoi...**

**Genre : AU, Yaoi, OOC, sérieux**

**Disclaimers : Bof, toujours pareil, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi... Mais pas touche à Demian, Sheruen, Von, Jhun et Althéa, ils sont à moi !!!**

**Couple : Dem x Sher x Dem, 52, 43**

**Reviews !**

**Makena : **Faut dormir makena ! Si tu dors pas, je dis à Hee-chan de te donner des somnifères et de t'attacher au lit, lol ! Et vu que tu seras attacher t'auras pas la suite, gniéééé chantage ! Lol, faut dormir, pour le bien de tous, lol ! Bisous et voilà la suite !

**Youkai : **Lol ! Tes désirs sont des ordres, lol ! Voici la chapitre suivant ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Hee-chan2 : **Merci, je dois avouer que j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas... Je suis contente, voici la suite !

**Kamara : **Je suis happy alors si c'a ta plu, moi aussi j'aime les UA, j'aime à peu près tout, tant que ça varie, que l'histoire n'est pas la même.

**Yuna chan : **Je t'adore avec toi, c'est toujours bien ce que j'écris !! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Nushan ynis : **Et ben juge par toi même si ça tient la route ou si ça calle, ;-) ! Kiss !

**Artemis : **J'aime bien tes reviews, clair et brève ! C'est pas un reproche au contraire ! C'est marrant et j'apprécie !

**- 2. La rage du combat -**

Duo se rétablit lentement mais surement et ils reprirent la route après avoir acheter de nouvelles montures.

-Fais chaud !!!!

-Tais toi Duo, ordonna Wufei.

-Mais j'ai chaud !!!!

-Nous aussi on a chaud et nous sommes aussi énervé, alors boucle la !

"Me demande des fois pourquoi je suis attiré par un mec comme lui..." pensa Duo.

-Peut être à cause de son côté grognon... répondit Von.

Duo poussa un long soupire, à la fois las de ce fameux côté grognon et agacé que son frère lise dans ses pensées, il avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert face à lui. Ceci que grâce à leurs liens fraternels.

-J'espère que Heero va venir... murmura-t-il, mais cela n'échappa pas à Wufei, qui découvrit les joies de la jalousie, mais sans pour autant le montrer. Il tourna la tête vers Duo, qui regardait devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

-J'ai envie d'action, voir des rochers et de la poussière c'est pas très distractif...

-Et pourquoi y'a que Heero qui peut t'en donner ? demanda-t-il trop brusquement.

-Pourquoi t'as quelque chose à proposer en dehors des combats contre lui et ses sbires ?

Duo dissociait toujours Heero et les hommes avec qui il combatait, il ne les mettait jamais ensemble, Heero est le chef, mais jamais ne lui ai venue l'idée de les appeler la bande à Heero, c'était toujours Heero et ses sbires, Heero et ses toutous... Ce qu'avait remarquer les autres, il n'y avait pas vraiment attachés une grande importance, jusqu'à il y a un mois ou Heero était venue seul voir si Duo était rétablit, celui-ci n'avait pas tenté de se battre, il l'avait laissé l'approcher et à la fin Duo avait un sourire carnassier, il n'était pas encore complètement guérit et ne bougea pas de son lit, mais son sourire en disait long sur ses intentions de baguarres.

-T'attacher à un poteau et te balançer dans une rivière ça te tente ? répondit le chinois.

-Bof, je croyais que tu serais plus inventif et moins coincé...

Wufei ne releva pas le sous-entendue, mais son frère manqua de s'étouffer, c'était la première fois que Duo exprimait même indirectement ses envies de sexe.

-Il a de la chance Heero, il peut se faire toutes les déesses qu'il veut...

Cette fois-ci c'est Wufei qui manqua l'étouffement, le sang lui monta à la tête et redescendit un peu trop vite, causant un saignement.

-Il peut, commença Sheruen, mais Heero a une préférence pour les hommes.

-... Ah... merde... non ?... T'es sérieux ? ... Alors la personne désirée est un mec ? Qui c'est ? ... Mais pourquoi je veux savoir ! Ouais, mais fallait pas me le dire, maintenant j'ai envie de savoir... C'est con... Me demande qui c'est... Quatre ?... Trowa ?... Wufei ?

-Quoi ? s'enquit le chinois.

-Hein ? Non je t'appelais pas...

-Tu vas bien Duo ? demanda Démian perdu devant la phrase sans sens du benjamin.

-Moi ? Ouais, perfect... juste un truc qui me turlupine... Raaaaahhhhhh, j'ai pas besoin de savoir !!!!! Mais j'ai quand même envie de savoir...

-Savoir quoi ? Bon dieu ! Exprime toi clairement ! se lâcha Wufei.

-... On se calme... Rien, t'as pas besoin de savoir. Pas de ton âge !

-Je suis plus âgé que toi !

-Ben oui, justement et... argh !

Duo n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que sa monture effondra brutalement, suivit de celle de ses coequipiers.

-Shit, me suis bouffer la poussière ! maugréa Duo.

Il se releva et regarda sa monture qui s'était effondrer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'est retrouvé les jambes prisonnières de chaines métalliques.

Ils attendirent que la poussière soit tombée et derrière le rideaux apparut quatre personnes, quatre hommes.

-Raaaaahhhhhh, imbécile !

-C'est bon la poussière Duo ? se moqua un blond aux yeux bleu-vert.

-Pourquoi tu veux essayer Quatre ?

-Non sans façon...

Chacun se rapprocha de Duo, l'entourant pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie comme ils les aimaient.

-On protège le bébé du groupe que c'est touchant !

"Je vais lui faire bouffer son air angélique à ce mec !" pensa Duo.

-Moi un bébé ? Tu t'es pas regarder sainte nitouche !

-Quoi ?

"Gniéééé Touché !"

-J'ai touché un point sensible ? T'as pas réussit à avoir Trowa ?

"Ouch, j'aurais peut être pas du celle-là !"

Duo se ramassa un droite bien placé qui lui fait une nouvelle fois mordre la poussière, mais il se releva quand même un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Pour un dieu, tu cognes pas si fort que ça, Wufei frappe plus fort que toi... Ce n'est qu'un humain.

-Estime toi heureux que je n'ai pas voulu me fatigué pour toi !

-Trop d'honneur !

"Je l'aime pas ce mec, il me sort par les trou du nez ! Je préfère encore me battre contre Trowa ou Heero."

-Bref, pas que tu sois moche juste que c'est pas contre toi que je veux me battre.

Duo se tourna vers le chef et plaqua son sourire carnassier sur son visage :

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? fit le leader.

-Mais oui darling... T'en fais pas pour moi, cette fois-ci je suis bel et bien rétablit !

Quatre s'interposa :

-Désolé, mais c'est moi que tu as provoqué, c'est contre moi que tu vas te battre !

"Y'a pas à dire je le hais..."

-Très bien.

Duo balaya les alentours du regard, seul. Quatre et lui ne se battait pas, Von se battait contre Trowa son ennemi de toujours, Wufei contre Jhun et Démian et Sheruen était à deux contre Heero.

-C'est pas très loyal, deux contre un, prononça Duo en voyant malgré tout que Heero n'avait aucun mal à se battre, même à deux contre un.

-Suffit !

Sans prévenir, le blond attaqua Duo, qui para de justesse :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez nous faire chier toujours à des moments innatendue ?

-C'est justement pour cette raison que nous le faisons.

Tout en parlant, ils enchainaient les coups de poings et de pieds, frappant avec rage l'adversaire, ils n'en étaient pas encore à utiliser les pouvoirs divin.

-Tu frappe comme un fille ! dit Duo ayant aucun mal à parer les attaques et parades de son adversaire.

-Sache qu'une fille peut frapper plus fort qu'un homme !

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il déstabilisa Duo d'un coup de pieds dans les genoux Duo, et frappa violement celui-ci à l'abdomen, un craquement sourd parvint aux oreilles aux autres combattants, pendant que le benjamin tombait à genoux, recrachant le sang monter à sa gorge.

Le temps s'arrêta pour Von, il regarda horrifié son frère cracher de plus en plus de sang, il l'avait mal sentit ce combat et il avait raison les os de Duo étaient encore fragile, ils étaient à peine ressoudés.

-Shit...

-Duo ! hurla Wufei en abandonnant son adversaire pour se précipité sur le jeune homme.

-Ca va...

-Tu plaisantes ! Tu nous avaient affirmés que tu allais mieux !

-Ouais je sais, je le croyais...

Heero intervint :

-On s'en va, fit-il à l'adresse des trois autres.

-Quoi ? Mais le combat n'est pas fini ! refusa Quatre.

-Tu veux te battre contre quelqu'un qui est bléssé ?

-Et alors ? C'est moi qui l'ai bléssé !

-Parcequ'il était fragile !

Duo vit rouge :

"Il a dit quoi ?!"

-Ta gueule Yuy ! Ose redire que je suis fragile et je t'arrache la tête, t'as compris ?

Duo se releva repoussant l'aide de Wufei :

-T'es lâche au point de vouloir arrêter un combat au beau milieu ? Si tu as tant peur de bléssé quelqu'un, faut pas te battre ! Les coups et les blessures sont faient pour faire mal, tu ne veux pas avoir mal, je me demande alors pourquoi tu continues à être à la tête de tous un royaume de guerrier ! Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, mais moi je ne cesserais pas de me battre, même bléssé !

Il y eut un long combat visuel, auquel aucun de Heero et Duo ne voulait perdre, c'est alors que sans détourner le regard, le leader hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Prépares-toi alors, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le châtain essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui avait couler et se mit en position en de combat.

-Duo, tu...

-Tais toi Von ! Et pousse toi Heero, c'est pas toi que je veux, quand à toi blondinette, ramène tes fesses, je te ferais regretter au centuple.

-Tu crois me faire peur ?

-Je n'ai pas cette prétention.

Duo arracha presque son diadème, contrôleur de sa force :

-On passe aux choses sérieuses ? fit Quatre.

-Ferme ton clapet et bats-toi !

Véxé, le blond déploya son énergie, créa une sphère de lumière qui l'envoya à Duo, qui explosa à son contact, elle ne fit aucun effet, le benjamin commençait sa transformation, avec le déployement de puissance, ses cheveux s'étaient détâché, il retira le vêtement cachant sont torse, un craquement distinct parvint aux oreilles des autres. Duo se courba légèrement, douleur, comme une déchirure, comme un arrachage, il serra les poings et les dents, s'empêchant de crier, il se redressa brusquement dans un jet de sang et un cri de douleur, il déploya avec force ses ailes d'un noir d'encre, majestueuses et gigantesques, du sang s'écoulait des nouveaux menbres, luisant les plumes.

Chacun admirait la transformation, elle était magnifique mais en même temps d'un danger absolue, son regard s'était assombrit et allongé, un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèves, il porta sa main pourvus de longs ongles pointus à son torse qu'il griffa diagonalement, du sang s'écoula, sang qui devient noir, il recueillit le liquide dans sa main droite et tendit la main de côté, lentement une forme apparut, un manche fait de bois sombre, une longue lame légèrement arquée.

-Prêt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et sensuelle.

-Quand tu ve...

Il n'avait même pas finit sa phrase que le benjamin se retrouva derrière lui et il reçut un violent coup qui le projeta avec vitesse contre le sol, s'y encastrant en beauté.

Il se releva avec difficultés, il ne s'était pas attendue à une telle force.

-Mes coups ont toujours été violent, sauf que sans mon contrôleur, je peux facilement te faire ce que tu m'as fait et même plus.

Il n'en doutait pas, il n'avait jamais eu à affronter la véritable nature de Duo, ni personne d'ailleurs de sa connaissance, néanmoins il nargua l'autre :

-Rêve pas trop non plu, c'est pas parceque ta puissance est plus grande que tu peux me battre !

-A ta guise.

Sa vitesse mêlée à la force de ses coups envoyèrent encore une fois le blond dans les tréfonds du sol.

-Je suis rancunier de nature, tu payeras !

Dans les instants qui suivirent Duo ne laissa aucun répis à son adversaire, coup par coup, toujours avec une violence inouïe, et pourtant il n'utilisait qu'un bras, l'autre étant occupé à maintenir l'objet apparut.

Il éleva soudain la faux, la lame luisant avec les rayons de soleil, il l'abbatit sur le blond mais le manqua, néanmoins il le toucha à l'abdomen pas assez profondément pour le tuer en un coup mais assez pour lui donner une douleur atroce.

-Ce combat est stupide, tu ne fais même pas le poids contre moi.

L'arme disparut, il retourna à son diadème et le remit en place sur sa tête, ses ailes se dématérialisèrent, il retrouva son apparence avant sa transformation, remettant son t-shirt, il toisa le blond du regard qui était aider par Trowa et Jhun, deux frères jumeaux.

-J'ai gagné, allez vous en !

Heero ne crut pas ses yeux, il ne se doutait pas qu'une telle puissance ce cachait en Duo, mais cela ne le découragea pas, bien au contraire, il sourit les combats avenir allaient lui plaire.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu que ce soit pour te battre contre moi que tu retires ton diadème.

-Ton tour viendra, mais là je ne veux plus voir vos tronches, vous me saoulez !

Il tourna les talons, alla délivrer sa monture et s'y installa.

Heero restait un sourire en coin alors que ses sbires disparaissait tour à tour, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Une idée germa :

-Intéressant.

Il tourna son reard cobalt vers celui améthyste de Duo, une lueur étrange passa dans le bleu de l'ennemi.

-Très intéressant !

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le même geste.

-Il est tombé sur la tête ? demanda Wufei en se tournant vers Duo, qui n'arrivait pas à ce détaché d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Duo ?

-Il prépare un truc, j'en suis sur, son regard ne dit rien qui vaille, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais de tout évidence c'est en rapport avec ma transformation.

-Ben quoi, tu as parfaitement le contrôle de ta transformation, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Non Wufei, intervint Von, bien au contraire Duo ne peut rester longtemps dans sa forme véritable, il se bat pour ne pas que sa nature meurtrière ne prenne pas le dessus sur lui, cela l'équise et il perdrait dans un long combat, sauf si il laissait sa nature prendre le dessus, mais là Duo n'aurait plus aucun contrôle et amis ou ennemis tous y passeront.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda le chinois.

-C'est mon frère et de plus j'ai le même problème que lui, sauf que je le contrôle mieux grace à ma moitié démoniaque, cette nature destructrice nous vient de notre mère, la déesse de la guerre.

-Heero a dut s'apercevoir de ça, commença Duo, je pense qu'il va l'utiliser contre moi.

-Et on ne peut rien y faire ? Si il réussit tu iras dans son camp ! répliqua Démian

-Jamais !

-Mais personne n'est capable de te tenir tête ! s'eclama Sheruen

-Si.

Le benjamin tourna son regard vers les prunelles rouges sang de son frère.

-Von est en capable.

-Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? s'enquit Wufei.

-La seule solution sera de me remettre le diadème ou de me tuer.

A suivre...

Alors z'en penser quoi ? Bien ? Pas bien ? J'angoisse, vous pouvez pas savoir, à chaque chapitre j'ai peur que ce soit un échec totale...

Prochain chapitre, Heero met en place un plan qui rendra bancale le groupe si soudé qu'est celui de Wufei.

Bisous à tous !

Shaman Girly


	3. Nature compromettante

**Titre : Eux ou moi ?**

**Speudo : Shaman Girl**

**Genre : AU, Yaoi, OOC, sérieux**

**Disclaimers : Bof, toujours pareil, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi...**

**Couple : Dem x Sher x Dem, 52 (Duo remet en cause de ses sentiments envers piti dragon), 43 (Trowa s'en fout de Quatre), 141( amitié profonde confondue), 12 (Duo est tout sauf attiré par Heero...)**

**Duo : Pour une fois que c'est lui qui me court après et pas le contraire...**

**Heero : Gna gna gna ! **

**S.G : Y'a Wuwu aussi qui court après Duo !**

**Wufei : Onna, t'as osé !!!**

**S.G : Ben vi... Et là aussi, il s'en fout de toi. Ben faut penser qu'il n'a que 17 ans et qu'il est pas trop à fond dans les histoires d'amour, contrairement à Heero qu'à la centaine d'année et Wufei qui approche les vingt cinq ans ! C'est le plus vieux avec Von...**

**Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours Duo le plus jeune ?**

**S.G : Ca me donne une escuse pour le mettre dessous, lol**

**Duo : Mais je peux être dessus aussi !!!!!**

**S.G : Non ! De toute façon que ce soit Heero ou Wufei, d'un ils sont plus grand que toi, de deux, ils sont plus lourd et de trois, ils ont la carrure dominante, pas toi, enfin pas comme je te vois...**

**Duo : T'aurais du me donner un rôle féminin, ça aurait tout aussi marcher !**

**S.G : Non, sinon ou est le yaoi ? Et pis, je pouvais pas donner la force que tu as à une fille !!!**

**Reviews !**

**Hee-chan2 : **Si tu as adoré, alors voilà la suite ! Kiss !

**Artemis : **Hello, j'espère que ce chapite te plaira autant ! Bisous !

**Yuna-chan : **Ouin, c'est pas ma faute, je stress !! Vos reviex me prouve que c'est bien ce que je fais (ou acceptable), mais je stress quand même... Sinon, j'ai répondu à ta proposition ! Et voici la suite ! Kisou !!

**- 3. Nature compromettante -**

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Quatre ne se remet pas.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre du blond, cela faisait trois semaines que la blessure reçut par la faux de Duo ne guérissait pas, au contraire elle empirait, elle avait viré au noir et semblait pourir, malgré tout les soins, tout les rémèdes, rien n'avait changé.

-Je ferais payer cette abruti de dieu raté ! siffla le blond.

-Encore faut-il que tu puisses te lever, dit calmement le leader.

-Je ne guéris pas, pourquoi ?

-Je me le demande.

Il se repassa le combat, la rapidité était impressionnante et la puissance mit dans les coups... Il revint à la transformation, il avait d'abord crut que le benjamin souffrait de ses côtes brisées, mais un étrange craquement lui affirma que non, dans son dos la peau se déchirait lentement, il saignait et puis il poussa le déployement de ses ailes, arrachant la peau, les menbres étaient enduis de sang qui coulait le long de son dos, tout avait changé chez lui, lorsqu'il s'était griffé, il s'était dit que l'autre était devenue fou, il fut écoeurer de voir le sang noircir mais ce sentiment fit vite place à l'admiration, lorsqu'il avait utilisé le liquide pour faire apparaître une faux, c'était l'attribut du dieu de la mort, mais elle lui allait tellement. Tout ce sang l'avait cloué au sol, surtout qu'il noircissait avec le temps.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et se tourna d'un geste faisant voler son manteau.

-Mais oui !! Le sang de la déesse de la guerre est mortel, il a crée son arme à partir de son sang ! Tu ne guérit pas parcequ'en même temps d'être bléssé tu as été empoisonné par la lame de Duo !

-Mortel ? Tu veux que je vais mourir ?!

-Non, il n'est qu'à moitié dieu, même si il a le sang de Althéa dans les veines, son poison est atténuer par le sang humain qui coule également dans ses veines. Mais tu ne risques pas de guérir de si tôt... A moins que...

-Oui ?

-Que Duo te soigne.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est logique, les remèdes sont faits à partir du poison, il nous faudra son sang pour pouvoir te guérir. Seulement... après ce que tu lui a fait et dit, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il nous le donne aussi facilement.

-On pourrait le capturer ?

-Pour ça il faudrait qu'il soit seul sont les autres pour s'interposer, mais si nous arrivons à la capturer, il faudrait qu'on puisse par la suite pouvoir l'approcher, et plus méfiant et borné tu trouveras pas.

-Ouais, mais faut d'abord le capturer, déjà qu'on arrive pas à le battre.

-Suffit de l'affaiblir.

-Et si il retire son diadème ?

-Un demi dieu ne contrôle jamais totalement sa puissance lorsqu'il retire son contrôleur de force, suffit de le faire perdre le contrôle, lorsqu'il perdra la contrôle sa conscience sera endormi, par conséquent si on arrive à lui remettre son diadème alors qu'il est dans cet état, il s'évanouira à cause de la brusque chute de puissance, et nous pourrons le ramener, le château est immuniser contre les attaques divines, il ne pourra pas en sortir même sous sa vraie forme. Il faudra lui retirer son diadème.

-Pour quel raison ? Nous ne pourrons pas l'approcher !

-Tu verras bien.

-DUO !!

-Quoi encore ?

-Si c'est toi qui a fait ça, je te jure que tu le regretteras !

-Fait quoi ?

Il montra son katana ou sont dessinés grossièrement des représentations de Wufei.

Duo ria augmentant la colère du chinois.

-DUO, JE TROUVE PAS CA DROLE !!!

Le benjamin sourit et posa un doigt sur les lèvres du chinois.

-Chuuut... Ce n'est pas moi, demande à Démian ou Sheruen.

-Crois tu que c'est leur genre ?!

-Crie pas, je suis pas sourd.

-JE CRIE SI JE VEUX !!

Duo soupira et roula les yeux, mais une idée germa dans sa tête, il sourit et s'approcha de Wufei :

-En fait, t'as raison c'est moi qui ai fait ça, mais c'est du délibile ça s'en va à l'eau ou avec un simple frottement.

-ESPECE DE...

Duo qui avat prévu le coup, baillona Wufei de ses lèvres, ce ne fut pas un vrai baiser, juste un contact, mais il électrisa Wufei, Duo s'écarta et s'éloigna.

Frustré, Wufei qui allait approfondir le baiser, ragea intérieurement.

Duo était satisfait, il avait réussit à la faire boucler à Wufei, mais il était déçu il aurait cru que le baiser serait magic même n'étant qu'un contact, il ressentait comme un manque, ce manque venait de lui pas de Wufei, cette seule sensation réussit à remettre en cause ses sentiments pour le chinois.

-Peut être que ce n'est pas lui que tu veuilles vraiment embrassé, supposa Von en surgissant de nulle part et faisant froler la crise cardiaque à son frère par la même occasion.

-T'arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées ! fit-il la surprise passée.

Il ignora la supposition de son frère et continua son chemin jusque dans sa chambre ou il s'enferma.

Il s'étendit sur son lit les mains croisées derrière sa tête, il ferma les yeux, il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, c'est juste qu'il voulait penser à autre chose qu'à ce baiser.

Un parfum sobre mais enivrant parvint à ses narines, il se sentit observer et le lit s'affaisser aux côtés de sa tête et pas loin de ses hanches ce qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux et là il remercia qui le veut d'être allongé sinon il serait tombé sur le coup de la suprise.

-Salut ! fit Heero pencher sur lui amusé par la réaction du jeune homme.

Il baillonna Duo de sa main pour ne pas qu'il crit :

-Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, alors ne crie pas, je ne veux pas alerter les autres, ok ?

Rien, même pas un hochement de tête, il retira sa main, le châtain ne cria pas.

-Bien !

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bassin de Duo qui n'y fit aucunement attention. Il devait pourtant être habitué aux apparitions soudaines de Heero, mais à chaque fois elles le surprenaient.

-Que me vaut ta visite cette fois-ci ?

-Un rendez-vous...

-Rêve pas !

-Mais j'ai même pas finis !

Il prit les mains de Duo toujours sous sa tête et les plaça n'importe où sans y faire attention, le n'importe où étant ses hanches à lui.

Il plaça doucement ses mains sur les joues de Duo et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Au début il n'avait pas eu l'intention de partager un vrai baiser avec le benjamin, mais prit dans le feu de l'action et envouter par le goût sucré et doux des lèvres de Duo, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre, qui ne tarda pas à répondre pour échanger un baiser langoureux et profond. Duo ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il pressa ses mains sur les hanches du leader, celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur le jeune homme, mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volet et Wufei qui voulait avoir une explication sur le baiser de tout à l'heure resta figé, la vue de l'homme dont il était amoureux embrassant leur ennemi lui glaça le sang.

Heero profita de la surprise de Duo pour remonter ses mains vers le diadème et le retirer rapidement, il sauta à terre et fit une révérence à Duo.

-Merci pour le baiser et pour le diadème, à bientôt Duo.

Duo se leva rapidement alors que sa transformation commençait, il tendit le bras pour retenir Heero, mais celui-ci disparut avaler par le vide, sa main n'atteignit que le vide, il tomba à genoux.

Une transformation non désirée faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'une désirée et il aurait plus de mal à se contenir la douleur l'affaiblissant.

-Duo !

-Ne me touche pas !

Wufei s'arrêta, la voix de Duo tremblait d'une colère sourde mêlée à une grande douleur.

Les autres accoururent, Duo essaya de se lever :

-Von... Heero a prit mon diadème. Von, retrouve-le je ne pourrais pas me contrôler longtemps !

-Comme il a fait ?

-Pas maintenant, retrouve-le !!

Les murs tremblèrent, lors de son cri, son énergie avait été comme pousser et créa une force palpable.

-Vite, je t'en prie !

L'homme disparut, mais seulement il ne savait pas ou chercher, il ignorait ou se trouvait le château de Heero et encore moins comment le contacter.

-Raaaaahhhh c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore sale dieu de merde !!

-Un dieu de merde qui détient le diadème de ton frère, seul salut à vos misérables vie.

Von se retourna rapidement et regarda mauvaisement Heero, qui se tenait appuyé avec nonchalence sur sa jambe droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Ou est le contrôleur de Duo ?

-En sécurité.

-Rends le !

-Peut être plus tard.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours t'attaquer à nous ?

-Non, je trouve ça distrayant, mais là je ne m'amuse pas, c'est bien au dé-là.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec le diadème ?

-Rien, il ne me sert à rien.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi l'avoir prit ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et plongea son regard cobalt dans le rouge sang de Von.

-Ce n'est que le commencement.

L'instant d'après il avait disparut.

A suivre...

Voilà et un de moins, lol ! Je sais il est plus court que l'autre, mais si j'en disais plus ça gachait le suspense ! J'aime bien la scène du baiser, j'aurais pu aller plus loin, mais là Wufei m'a crié : _Sale onna, tu fais ça, je te boycote !! _Et j'ai donc arrêté, mais c'est pas pour me déplaire, ça me donne plus d'idée pour le premier lemon, qui sera entre... et je sais pas encore... lol

Bisous à tous et reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Shaman Girly !


	4. Sadique vengeance

**Titre :** Eux ou moi ?

**Speudo : **Shaman Girl

**Genre : **AU, Yaoi, OOC, sérieux

**Disclaimers :** Bof, toujours pareil, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi...

**Couple :** Dem x Sher x Dem, 52, 43, 141, 12

**Reviews !**

Kamara : Oui, lemon, mais j'ai besoin de Yuna pour ça !!! Et pis c'est pas pour maintenant et vu la relation quelque peu houleuse de Heero et Duo, si j'en fais un ce sera pas entre eux deux... Saiyuki, j'addddooooooorrrrrreeeeeee !!!!!!!! Il est trop beau Goku quand il enlève son diadème !!! Et il est foooorrrrttttt !!! bave Bref, pour revenir à ma fic, vala la suite !!! ;)

Youkai : Je t'aime !!! Je vous aime tous !!! Lol ! Vala, la suite !! J'ai eu de l'inspi, j'ai écris plus vite !

Makena : Ca fait plaisir de voir que t'es de retour parmis nous, lol ! T'avais disparu un piti moment. Chouette, tu vas te remettre à écrire, j'ai hate de lire !!! Sinon, bisous et bonne lecture !

Artemis : Euh, passionnante ? Autant que ça ? Oua, I'am so happy !!!

Yuna chan : Eh de peur de te décevoir, mais un lemon entre Duo et Heero en ce moment c'est pas le top leurs entente ou alors ce sera un viol... lol, tiens j'avais pas penser à ça... truc à prendre... Et puis pour Wufei, c'est pas encore perdu, enfin on verra ça par la suite !

**- 4. Sadique vangeance -**

Duo n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait trois heures qu'il luttait contre lui-même, il n'avait jamais eu si mal, il broyait de ses mains tout ce qu'il trouvait, essayant en vain d'atténuer la douleur.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, il avait tellement mal, comme si il était lacérer de l'intérieur, l'envie de sang, de cris agonisant, devenait de plus en plus présent, les autres le regardaient impuissant.

-Von j'en peux plus !

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, ce qu'il faudrait c'est ton contrôleur de force.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le retrouves pas !

-Je ne sais pas ou Heero l'a caché.

La voix de Duo se transformait, elle devenait de plus en plus grave et profonde.

-Je ne vais plus tenir !

Recroquevillé au sol, il crispa ses mains sur la matière y laissant des sillons profonds.

Wufei ne supportait pas de voir celui à qui il tient le plus au monde souffrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-HEERO !!! Je sais que tu m'entends, rends moi mon contrôleur !! hurla presque Duo.

Et puis une douleur surpassant celle qu'il avait déjà, dans son dos, ses ailes s'étaient expulsés de la chair et s'étendait couvrant le corps du benjamin, il croyait qu'il ne pouvait avoir encore plus mal, mais un transpercement en lui, lui arracha son dernier cri de douleur avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Le reste ne fut que spectacle à la fois magnifique et effrayant.

-Allez vous-en, ordonna Von aux autres.

-Ca va on ne va pas le laisser comme ça ! rispota Wufei.

-Allez vous en, c'est perdu... Duo a perdu.

Le benjamin se releva avec grâce et souplesse, rien n'aurait pu dire qu'à ce moment, qu'il y avait un monstre à la place de l'adolescent, hormis le regard dénuer de toute humanité, mauve fonçé presque noir.

-ALLEZ VOUS EN !! cria cette fois Von.

Avec réticence ils s'en allèrent tous sauf Von qui resta les yeux planter dans ceux de jeune homme.

-Rends moi mon frère !

L'autre fit un rictus digne de la démence et envoya valser Von sans même le toucher.

-Tu me fais de la peine grand frère, dit lentement et avec amusement le demi-dieu.

Von se releva et trasaillit lorsqu'il sentit derrière lui une forte émanation, il ne l'avait pas vu ou sentit bouger, mais le fait était là, l'autre était derrière lui et se penchait sournoisement sur son épaule.

-Dommage tu n'as pas rétrouvé mon diadème... souffla-t-il.

-Je le retrouverais et te le rendrais.

Le jeune glissa ses bras sur la torse de son aîné et descendit jusqu'au ventre non sans y planter ses ongles durs et pointus. Malgré tout Von, n'eut aucune réaction pouvant satisfaire le demi-dieu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une chose qui m'empêche d'être libre ? s'enquit-il en enfonçant encore plus ses ongles dans la chair.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien, je retrouverais avant toi ce diadème et je le détruirais.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est le seul rempart à ta folie meurtrière !

-Justement, crois-tu que j'ai envie de redevenir cette être fragile qui doit se taper trois mères poules ? Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de personne, parceque plus personne ne peut m'atteindre.

-Tu n'es pas le plus fort.

-Je sais, il y a les dieux...

"Les dieux sont peut être forts, mais certains sont d'un stupidité à toute épreuves, ce sont peut être des divinités mais sans entrainement personne ne peut arriver à grand chose"

Il esquissa un sourire en coin :

-Il y a Heero... le beau brun... c'est grâce à lui que je me sens bien, qu'il le garde finalement, ce fichue diadème, je n'en ai plus besoin, j'aurais enfin le combat que j'attends tant contre lui, j'ai la puissance nécessaire.

-Tu ne le battras jamais, Heero n'est pas comme Quatre, il est bien plus fort.

-Je sais, ce qui rend encore plus attirante la perspective d'un combat contre lui.

-Tu mourras.

-Quel pessimisme, j'en crorais presque que tu veuilles que je meurs réellement !

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire, fit Von en serrant les dents, alors que les doigts de son frère continuaient leurs progression.

-Et que compte tu faire, enlever ton contrôleur et courir le risque de perdre toi aussi le contrôle ? Tu serais bien pire que moi.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je déteste quand tu as raison.

Le demi-dieu sourit :

-Dit, tu n'as vraiment pas mal ou alors tu fais exprès de ne rien me montrer ?

-Devine.

Le jeune fit un rictus dégouté et retira ses doigts.

-C'est pas amusant quand tu ne cries pas.

-Je ne t'en donnerais pas la satisfaction.

-T'as qu'à rester là alors, moi je vais voir ailleurs.

-Quoi ?!

-Qui vais-je voir en premier ?

-Reste ici !!

-Wufei ? Sheruen ? Démian ?

-Et pourquoi pas moi ?

-Non toi tu es mon frère, tu mourras en dernier, et puis tu es le plus corriace des quatre...

-Aurais-tu peur ? fit-il pour le provoquer.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie c'est tout... Ah, je sais ! Jhun ? Non ? Ou je peux achever Quatre...

-Faudrait que tu saches ou il est.

-Facile, je connais son odeur. Mais oui c'est une bonne idée, si je trouve Quatre, je trouve Heero... Hm...

Von ne peut rien faire, l'espace d'un clignement de paupières et l'autre avait disparut.

-Merde...

Il s'assit attendant que ses pouvoirs le soignent.

-Voyons le côté positif... Il va réduire à néant blondinette et surement Trowa et Jhun... Mais si on regarde le côté négatif... c'est lui qui va perdre contre Heero.

Il retrouva les autres un peu plus tard, alors que ça blessure guérissait petit à petit.

-Ou est Duo ? harcela presque Wufei.

-Partit...

-Commet ça "partit" ?!

-Je ne sais pas ou il est aller étant donné qu'il est aller chez Heero...

-Mais il est malade ?! s'exclama soudain Démian, il va se faire tuer !

-Si il affronte Heero en combat mortel, oui... sinon, au pire il aura des égratignures...

-Il faut le rejoindre ! lâcha Sheruen.

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu veux faire on ne sait même pas ou est cette fichue forteresse et même si on savait, comment on irait ? s'emporta Wufei.

-Pour le transport ce n'est pas un problème, quand à la localisation... dit calmement Von. On pourrait faire comme Duo...

-Explique-toi mieux ! répliqua Démian.

-Duo se répère par l'odeur... enfin plutôt par l'aura, on peut faire pareil, si on se concentre assez ça pourrait marcher.

Il apparut dans un tourbillon de flammes noires, devant trois soldats, qui le regardèrent avec de gros yeux, comment un demi-dieu pouvait entrer si facilement dans la forteresse la plus gardée ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne devaient pas le laisser errer dans le château, le maître ne le pardonnerais pas.

-Donne l'alerte ! ordonna l'un.

L'autre s'avança vers un flambeau, mais il n'alla pas bien loin, que le demi-dieu lui arracha la tête.

-Oups, je voulais juste lui briser la nuque, fit-il gloussant comme un enfant.

Les autres, effrayés et écoeuré de voir la tête de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes dégoulinant de sang, ils alternèrent leurs regard sur le corps qui semblaient se vider de son sang à vue d'oeil et sur la tête dans la main de Duo, tenue par les cheveux.

-Mon dieu...

-Ton dieu n'est pas là, très cher.

Le benjamin lâcha la tête et se dirigea d'un pas sur et félin vers les deux hommes restant.

-Ou est Quatre ?

-Sa majesté Quatre se repose, fit l'un dont la voix tremblait de plus en plus fort, alors que le jeune homme s'approcher de lui.

-Ou il se repose ?

-Dans sa chambre

-Et ou est sa chambre ?

-Dans les quartiers interdits

Exaspéré, le jeune homme tranperça le coeur du soldat de ses ongles et le laissa tomber pitoyablement au sol :

-A toi maintenant, tu as intérêt à me dire exactement où il est et ne pas faire comme ton imbécile de copain ! Ou se trouve Quatre ?

Le soldat restant déglutit :

-Je... je... je peux vous... y ammener.

-Bien, passe devant !

Le soldat tremblait de la tête au pieds et avait des sueurs froides, ils marchèrent quelques temps et il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massif couleur sombre.

-Cccc 'est... là !

-Bien, je te remercie ! Tu peux t'en aller mais... pas un mot à personne de ma présence, ou tu mourras, compris ?

-Ou.. oui !

-Bien, alors retourne faire ton tour de garde.

Le châtain ouvrit alors doucement la grand porte et entra en silence. La pièce ou il était était plonger dans la semi-obscurité, des rideaux blancs cassés laissaient passer la lumière du jour par rayon, atteignant un lit à baldaquin aux draps rouges sombres, des voiles légers couleurs ocre entouraient la forme calmement empêtrée dans les draps.

Une sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres légèrement charnues du demi-dieu. Il s'approcha lentement d'un pas silencieux vers le lit et tira les voiles du côté sombre de la pièce, pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur avec les rayons trop forts de lumières.

Il tira avec précaution le draps souple, découvrant le corps à moitié nue de l'autre.

Le demi-dieu, fit une grimaçe dégout en voyant les bandages entourant le torse et le ventre de l'homme, il était maculé de sang rouge très fonçé, presque noir.

-Hm... Je vois, on ne guérit petit ange... fit-il doucement en effleurant du bout des doigts la tâche.

-C'est là qu'on voit qu'un dieu n'est pas infaillible.

Sans que le blond ne se réveille, le demi-dieu l'attacha aux extrémités du lit avec des cercles lumineux dorés.

-Comme ça tu ne vas pas bouger... Maintenant, il faut te réveiller, je veux voir ton regard empli de douleur lorsque ta dernière heure sera arrivée.

Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure pur du dieu et tira brusquement, le réveillant par la même occasion.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Duo ?!

Le soldat courut loin de cet homme dont il avait si peur, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser approcher le dieu Quatre, il allait le tuer, sinon pour quel raison serait-il venue jusqu'ici ? Pourquo aurait-il tuer ses deux compagnons ? Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que sa présence se sache ?

Il prit un sac dans sa poche, il contenait une poudre verte qu'il versa entièrement sur les flammes du flambeau, flammes qui devinrent vert métallique, le soldat attendit et ainsi toutes les flammes du château virèrent au vert métal, ce fut l'agitation et l'adrénaline montante : un ennemi était dans la forteresse.

Il était assis comme d'habitude sur un fauteuil princier installé devant le grand lac à lotus (comme dans Saiyuki, avec la déesse Bosatsu !)

Il s'ennuyait ferme, évidemment il était tenté d'aller rendre une petite visite à ce très cher Duo, seulement il ne voulait que l'autre puisse le suivre jusqu'ici au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal, il achèverais à coup sur Quatre et tuerais toutes les personnes présentes dans la palais, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-Majesté ! Majesté !

L'interpelé tourna un regard ennuyé vers l'un de ses soldats et le questionna en silence.

-J'ai donné l'alerte, un intrus est dans le château, il est dans la chambre et sir Quatre.

-Quoi ?!

Heero se leva d'un bond et attrapa la soldat par le col :

-Et qu'avez-vous fait toi et tes camarades ?!

-Il les as tuer.

-Pourquoi es tu vivant ?

-Je l'ai emmené à la chambre de sir Quatre, il m'a laissé la vie sauve, j'ai put vous prévenir.

Le brun reposa le soldat, si il n'avait pas agis comme ça, Quatre aurait tuer et personne ne l'aurait su, même pas lui.

-Suis moi ! ordonna-t-il en courant vers les appartements du dieu blond. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Taille moyenne, cheveux très longs, yeux violets, très beau et fort.

Le dieu serra les dents.

"Duo..."

Il laissa planter le soldat et s'éclipsa pour se retrouver dans la piècetrès faiblement éclairé. Il sentit avec force une puissance présente en plus de celle de Quatre.

-C'est gentil de te joindre à nous, Heero, fit une voix suave et sensuelle.

Ignorant la personne, il se dirigea vers le lit, ou son ami était simplement attaché et baillonné.

-Je me disais aussi que les flammes de la chéminée avait changer de couleur, ce doit être ce soldat, note pour moi-même, ne jamais faire confiance à un dieu ou à ses sbires.

-Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ? s'enquit Heero, on se retournant vers l'ombre assise dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-On va dire que j'ai blondinet dans la peau et que partout ou il sera, je le saurais.

Le dieu réfléchit à toute vitesse, il ne pourra pas protéger Quatre et se protéger lui-même sachant que Duo a surement perdu le contrôle si il est là.

C'est là qu'il eut l'idée qui allait mettre en place leur plan, il sourit et vit le regard améthyste briller dans l'obscurité.

-Tu veux Quatre ?

-Et toi tu me veux, fit Duo du tac au tac.

Déstabilisé Heero ne sut quoi répondre.

-Qui ne dit rien consent...

-Ne te surestime pas trop, lâcha Heero reprenant peu à peu son sourire, il ne se laisserait plus déstabilisé sur ce plan, ça pouvait marcher une fois, mais pas deux.

-Ou est mon contrôleur ? changea brusquement de sujet le benjamin.

-Quelque part.

-Je suppose que tu ne me répondras pas clairement.

-Et tu supposes bien.

-Pas grave, je n'en ai plus besoin de toute façon.

-Mais moi si, je te le rendrais, quand le moment sera venue.

-Non sans façon, garde-le, cadeau.

-Trop aimable, fit ironiquement le brun.

-Ouais je sais... Mes plans sont un peu chamboulé, tu ne devais pas entrer sur scène avant que je n'ai achever ton ami, mais bon on va faire avec.

Heero aimait le danger qui dansait dans les prunelles violette du demi-dieu, l'autre était décontracté et sur de lui, provocateur et séducteur, même dans les moments les plus innatendues, il arrivait à trouver le benjamin plus beau que le dieu de la beauté, le danger ajoutant un côté majestueux.

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de lui, fit Heero calmement mais prévenant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en approcher.

Il fit apparaître une dague légèrement au-dessus de sa paume, elle tourna lentement sur elle même dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

-L'avantage d'être le fils de la divinité guerrière est que j'ai les même pouvoir qu'elle.

-Atténués par le sang humain en toi, acheva le brun.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas censé savoir ça, même Von ne le savait pas.

-Intrigué ? s'enquit Heero, un sourire en coin. Je ne porte peut être pas ta mère dans mon coeur, mais elle se doit de m'aider, je suis l'incarnation masculin de la guerre.

Le demi-éclata de rire devant le regard perplexe du dieu.

-Escuse moi, mais un instant je me suis dit que tu aurais pu être mon père.

Heero écarquilla légèrement les yeux, cette possibilté l'effrayant plus qu'outre mesure.

-Je ne crois pas... J'étais trop jeune lorsque Althéa à annoncer ta conception. Mais je t'envie, les déesses ne sont pas réputés pour leur sens maternel, de nous tous, tu es le seul à avoir bénéficier de l'amour maternel.

-Tout ce qu'elle voyait en moi, c'était un amour perdu, "une belle douleur" disait-elle, elle me parlait sans cesse de cet homme que je n'ai jamais connu, elle m'appelait même par son prénom, Zephel et il y a peu de temps, elle a voulut coucher avec moi, parcequ'avec les années je suis devenue la parfaite copie de cet homme, t'appelles ça un amour maternel ? Mon cul, oui, ce qu'elle veut c'est retrouvé celui qu'elle a perdu à travers moi.

-Je comprends ton départ soudain maintenant.

-A parceque tu t'apercevais de ma présence ? Toi, celui que toutes les déesses et dieux voulaient dans leurs lits, tu t'es apercu du départ d'un simple demi-dieu en pleine adolescence ? J'en apprends des choses avec toi.

-Tu te moques de moi ? J'attirais peut-être toutes les déesses, mais toi tu attirais presque autant les ennuis ! Tu te retrouvais souvent dans mon temple.

Heero avait dite sa dernière phrase avec presque douceur, mais Duo ne s'en préoccupa nullement.

-Je voulais savoir à quoi tu ressemblais, mais ironie du sort je ne t'ai jamais vu pendant que j'étais au royaume des dieux, il a fallut que je partes pour t'avoir tout le temps dans les basques.

-Et bien on a un point commun !

-Dit moi que fais-tu avec des dieux comme Quatre alors que tu peux très bien te débrouiller seul ?

-Je n'aime pas la solitude.

-Dommage.

Sans prévenir il prit la dague et fit une profonde entaille dans sa paume, et la lança vers le blond toujours attaché mais le brun s'interposa et reçut l'objet en plein ventre.

-Parfait.

Duo s'avança vers le brun, serrant la main ensanglantée avec laquelle il appuya sur la blessure du dieu et de l'autre main il arracha la dague.

Il prit bien garde à coller son entaille à la blessure, les sang ne mélangeant, celui de Duo pénétra lentemant dans le corps du dieu, l'inverse se fit également.

Heero vit un éclat cobalt dans les prunelles améthyste, il réalisa trop tard la manoeuvre du demi-dieu.

-Finalement, débuta Duo, je vais laisser la mort venir d'elle même. Quand à toi, très cher dieu de la guerre, tu mourras à petit feu, ça prendra peut être des mois, des années, des siècles, mais tu mourras, dit au revoir à l'immortalité... Je viens de te condamner.

A suivre...

Yes, j'ai fini ce chapitre !

Prochain chapitre, Duo va voir Quatre pour le tuer, mais... le vainqueur n'est pas celui que l'on croit.

Bisous !

Shaman Girly !


	5. La cage

**Titre :** Eux ou moi ?

**Speudo : **Shaman Girl

**Genre : **AU, Yaoi, OOC, sérieux

**Disclaimers :** Bof, toujours pareil, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi...

**Couple :** Dem x Sher x Dem, 52, 12 (Duo ne veut ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, lol)

Heero : C'est pas drole...

Wufei : En effet !

S.G : si moi je trouve ça drole, pour une fois que c'est pas Duo qui souffre d'un amour platonique !

Heero & Wufei : Et on crie FAVORITISME !!!

S.G : Mais non, dans pas mal de fic, j'ai lu que c'est presque toujours dudule qui souffre de l'indifférence de l'être aimé, alors j'ai décidé de changer et là c'est vous qui vous y coller !

**Reviews !**

**Kaorulabelle : **Lol, désolé de l'attente ! Vala la suite :)

**Makena : **Ca ? Ben c'est la découverte d'un Quatre aussi con que ses pieds, pour les fans désoler, mais je voulais changer du stéréotype "angel tout mimi, tout choupinet" Et Hee-chan, ben il souffre toujours avec moi, j'aime pas faire souffrir Duo. J'ai faillis faire un 1x4 en attendant que Duo se décides, mais j'ai préférer le laisser seul pour une fois. Donc, na pas pauv Hee-chan, juste pauv quatchou, lol

**Kamara : **Vi Sanzo est mon préféré du côté des beau-gosse et eventuellement Ko, mais comme on le voit pas souvent... Je préfères Goku, parcequ'il est bêbête et super fort !!! Enfin bon, c'est pas le sujet, lol ! Voilà la suite ! Kiss !

**Hee-chan2 : **T'as adoré, ben vala la suiteuh !! Gros bisous !

**Neko : **Ben obliger d'attendre la suite, même avec un fusil pointer sur moi (pas faire, sinon je vous proute !) je ne poste pas avant deux jours minimum, ou alors c'est que j'ai eu de l'inspi... Mais j'ai pas mal de travail pour le bahut en retard, (déjà, ce n'est que la rentrée...) Mais voilou voilou, j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !! Smack !

**Artemis : **Ayé j'ai la grosse tête, lol ! Mais je suis toujours aussi happy que ce que j'écris te plaise, vous plaise ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Youkai : **Kya, tes préférés !! non, c'est vrai ? Woa... JE SUIS HAPPY !!! Pas trop déçu que Quatre soit... acariatre ? J'ai le regret de dire que si Heero va mourir, mais pas de la main de Duo, de celle de temps... Si tu comprends pas c'est normal, c'est fait pour, lol ! Kissing !!

**Yuna chan : **:D, je t'aime !!! Vala la suite !!

**- 5. La cage -**

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Duo, il s'était éloigné du dieu, trop abasourdi de s'être laissé aussi facilement avoir, lorsque deux personnes, mirroir de l'autre, entrèrent précipitamment, avertit par le garde "survivant".

-Trowa ! Jhun ! s'exclama joyeusement Duo. Les renforts !

-Attrapez-le ! ordonna Heero. Le plan commence !

Le châtain fronça les sourcils :

-Plan ?

Le demi-dieu ne se laissa nullement faire, il envoya balader les jumeaux sans problèmes.

Quant au dieu, il se rapellait d'une chose, celle qui change tout.

-Tu as oublié une chose Duo.

-Ah oui, vas-y dit moi laquelle.

-Je suis le dieu de la guerre, les entités guerrière sont reputées pour avoir le sang empoisonné, mélange du sang des morts qui a coulé pendant les guerres qu'ils ont provoqué, par conséquent...

-Hm... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Tu es immunisé...

-Toi par contre.

Le demi-dieu garda son calme, en réalité il s'en fichait d'avoir été empoisonné ou pas, le sang guerrier venant de sa mère qui coule dans ses veines ralentit la progression de celui de Heero, mais vu qu'il est à moitié humain, ce n'est pas le poison qui allait le tuer, mais la vieillesse, le temps que le sang fasse son effet, il sera au seuil de sa mort.

-De toute façon je suis mortel, si ce n'est pas ton sang qui me tue, ce sera le temps.

Il y eut un long défi visuel et puis le dieu s'approcha du châtain qui se laissa approcher tout en restant sur ses gardes.

-A quoi servirait de se battre l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'on peut s'allier ?

Le demi-dieu sourit et se pencha sur le brun pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ses mots :

-Parceque c'est plus amusant... et ça me donne le droit d'avoir tout les contacts que je veux avec toi.

-Je peux t'en donner d'autre, bien plus intense.

Le benjamin s'écarta et se confronta à un regard d'une intensité effrayante mais à la fois envoutante.

-Un demi-dieu n'a pas sa place au royaume des dieux et puis je préfère l'aventure à l'ennui, parceque si tu nous attaques c'est que tu t'ennuies, non ?

-En effet, mais j'ai une autre raison.

Duo haussa un sourcils avec un sourire légèrement amusé du regard bleu cobalt profondement ancrer dans ses améthysthes.

Le dieu de la guerre essayait d'attirer l'attention sur lui, pour ne pas que le demi-dieu s'aperçoive de jeu des jumeaux. Seulement duper un demi-dieu relevait du défi surtout qu'on celui-ci était très méfiant.

Duo se retourna et surpris les deux jumeaux à placés des pierres crystaline à leurs pieds, il fronça les sourcils.

Trowa lança une pierre à Heero que Duo intercepta d'une main et pulvérisa dans le même geste. Au même instant Jhun fit la même chose, Duo réagit trop tard et la pierre arriva à son destinataire qui la mit à ses pieds.

Une ligne blanche se traça à même le sol partant de la pierre de Heero et passa devant Duo pour rejoindre la pierre de Jhun et elle continua jusqu'à celle de Trowa pour revenir à son point de départ. Des pierres s'élèvèrent des colonnes de lumières et se rejoignirent en un point, formant en tout une pyramide à trois face.

Le demi-dieu tourna un regard interrogateur vers le dieu de la guerre.

-Nous avons besoin de ton sang pour guérir Quatre, fit seulement le dieu avant de partir en direction du dieu blond toujours attaché.

Duo n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on l'ignore et il voyait rouge, il allait être utilisé pour sauver un dieu incapable !

Il essaya de franchir la ligne blanche mais fut éjecté sur l'autre paroi, il attérit durement au sol, bruler aux mains, au visage et au dos.

-N'essaye pas de sortir ou tu mourras, fit Heero qui détachait son ami blond.

-Laisse-moi sortir !

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ah oui ? Je me passerais bien de toi, moi !

Duo réessaya de sortir mais ce fut la même chose, il reçut une énorme décharge, ses simples brûlures le consumèrent, s'étendant vers ses bras et brûlant ses vêtements.

-Arrête, fit doucement le dieu de la guerre en revenant à lui. Sa magie est trop puissante pour que tu puisses lutter, ce piège est normalement fait pour un dieu, fait pour l'immobilisé, il se blesse gravement si il essaye d'en sortir, alors imagine ce que fera ce piège si toi un demi-dieu essaye de sortir.

-Elle me tuera, mais je préfère ça que rester ton prisonnier !

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je ne te tuerais et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commençer.

-RELACHE-MOI !!! hurla Duo, mais Heero ne lui accorda un qu'un hochement de tête en signe de négation.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se serve de moi ! Tu me le payeras très cher Heero Yuy !

-Je ne me suis jamais servi de toi, ceci va être la première fois.

-Tu me crois débile à ce point ?! cracha le demi-dieu. Tu aurais pu embrasser mon frère que ça aurait été la même chose.

Le brun releva la tête, légèrement surpris, au grand bonheur de Duo :

-Ce n'est pas parceque je suis dans ma vraie forme que je ne rappelle pas de ce que j'ai vécu avant ma transformation.

-Tu voulais seulement m'enlever mon diadème pour que je me transforme, pourquoi ? Tu crois peut être que je me serais retourner contre les autres ? Rapé, je n'en ai cure d'eux, c'est cet abruti que je veux, lâcha-t-il en pointant le doigt sur Quatre.

-L'abruti, comme tu dis, est bléssé, tu t'attaquerais à lui ?

-L'avantage d'être un demi-dieu, c'est qu'il n'est commandé par aucune loi ou par aucun principe. La loyauté n'est qu'un mot, même le plus loyale des hommes, seulement pour ne pas mourir, reniera ce principe.

-Je reconnais bien là, la façon de penser d'un humain, fit Heero en se levant et s'approchant de la cage lumineuse.

-Et alors ? Oh mon dieu, Heero Yuy est dégouté par Duo Maxwell et sa moitié humaine !! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !! Je m'en fout complètement de ce que tu peux penser de moi, je suis ce que j'ai voulu être et j'assume !

-Tu es surtout sous l'emprise de la colère et du sentiment de trahison.

-Encore faut-il que j'ai été un jour de ton côté pour avoir été trahis.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'une telle discution, le dieu retourna à son ami et le soigna avec ses pouvoirs, mais les nouvelles blessures s'étaient noirci, signe que le sang de Duo les avaient infecté.

Il soupira, il fallait faire vite, mais il fallait d'abord mettre à Duo son diadème, or il ne se laissera jamais approcher, en tout cas, pas tant qu'il était assez en forme pour les en empêcher.

-Je veux sortir et je sortirais !

Le demi-dieu se releva et posa un bras sur deux des trois parois, instantanément la cage essaya de le rejeter mais il se retient et déploya dans un cri de rage un puissant souffle d'aura qui ébranla légèrement la cage de lumière.

-Duo arrêtes !

Heero était tout bonnement affligé d'un tel entêtement qui risquait de lui coûter la vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir maintenant, la colère du demi-dieu le pousserait à vouloir se venger sur lui, or Heero ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer Duo, car le demi-dieu ne se laissera jamais capturer une deuxième fois et se battra jusqu'à la mort.

Pour une fois, il maudit Althéa pour avoir fait un gosse qui avait le même caractère enflammé, buté, et suicidaire qu'elle.

Il porta son regard cobalt vers Trowa :

-Dès qu'il s'effondre pour de bon vous le libérez et lui remettez son diadème.

Le brun retourna vers Quatre qui s'était difficilement levé et regarda ses poignets bléssés par les cordes trop serrées.

-Heero pourquoi tu ne prends pas seulement son sang et puis t'en débarasser ?

-Althéa ne me le pardonnera jamais et puis... tu vas peut être me traiter de traitre ou me dire que j'ai perdu la tête mais...

Le brun tourna son regard vers Duo, qui essayait encore de sortir en déployant toute son énergie.

-J'ai ce demi-dieu dans la peau... et dans le coeur.

A suivre...

Oua !!!! J'aodre cette fin de chapitre !! Digne des série à l'eau de rose, lol !!

Prochain chapitre : Prisonnier de la trahision et de sa colère Duo s'avoue vaincu.

Bisous !!!

Shaman Girly !


	6. Le plan s'achève

**Titre :** Eux ou moi ?

**Speudo : **Shaman Girl

**Genre : **AU, Yaoi, OOC, sérieux

**Disclaimers :** Bof, toujours pareil, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi...

**Couple :** Dem x Sher x Dem, 52 (nope, Duo a changer complètement de cap.), 12 (là, c'est clair, seulement Duo se sent trahi par Heero et l'amour du brun n'est donc pas encore partagé !)

**Reviews !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un mail, je vous adore aussi et ne vous oublie pas, vous avez aussi votre place ici !!**

**Youkai : **La fin ? Elle est bien ? Je voulais pas rajouter au départ "et dans le coeur" mais je voulais préciser clairement que Heero kiffait Duo... Mais puisque ça y'a plut, ben j'ai bien fait de rajouter ! Bonne lecture !

**Hee-chan2 : **Ben vi, Duo y souffre pas, quoique... On va dire pas de souffrances mentales... lol :-)

**Yami ni Hakari : **Kissu, tu va savoir ce qui va se passer ! ;-)

**Kamara : **Et moi je veux que cela soit et que Duo lâche ! lol. Mais non c'est pas cruel... enfin de mon point de vue... C'est vraiment cruel ? De toute façon, c'est ce que je veux ;-p, bisous !

**Blurp3 : **THE QUESTION !!! Est ce que ce sera un 1x2 ! Lol, au final ce sera du yaoi... Ca c'est sur. Elle sera plus longue que les autres, parceque je veux tout plein d'action, avant tout plein d'amour. Désolée de ne pas répondre à ta question, mais j'hésite encore sur les couples, alors je peux pas te répondre. Et pour finir, c'est vrai que côté résumé, je suis pas top, mais je vais pas en faire une montagne, quand à tes compliments, merci bicou !! Vala la suite, j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre et bisous !

**Artemis : **:D !!!! Bonne lecture et gros kissu !!!

**- 6. Le plan s'achève -**

Von était en tête, il sentait l'aura de Duo, ce n'était pas bien difficile celui-ci l'exploitait au maximum.

Ils étaient au coeur d'un forêt noire, les cimes s'élevant tellement haut et que les faibles rayons qui étaient filtrer donnait un air fantomatique ou irréel au plafond de branches.

Soudain l'énergie de Duo baissa dangereusement et Von eut comme un poignard au coeur, quand Duo était en danger il le savait, au fond de lui, dans son coeur, comme des lames qui s'enfonçaient dans celui-ci.

Il lança sa monture et l'a fit prendre très vite une grande vitesse, le bruit des sabots martelant le sol faisait osmose avec les battements frénétique de son coeur. De grands coups, frappant avec force dans un bruit sourd et résonnant.

Von ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la seule personne qui peut encore contrôler la déesse de la guerre et aussi son petit frère, celui qu'il s'est juré de protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais si il devait arriver le pire !

-Duo... murmura-t-il dans un souffle, murmure qu'il n'entendit pas, couvrit par le martèlement de son coeur et de ses sabots de sa monture, il savait juste qu'il l'avait prononçé.

Bientôt il fut rattrapper par le leader du groupe.

-Von ? Que se passe-t-il ? cria le chinois

-Duo faiblit.

Wufei blemit, Duo ne pouvait pas mourir, pas avant qu'il le lui ai dit.

-Il faut accélerer la cadence.

-Tu sais au moins ou nous allons ?

-Vers le château de Heero !

-Qui se trouve sur les terres des divinités guerrières ! lâcha presque hystérique le chinois, comme-ci le demi-démon était devenu fou

-C'est logique Heero est le dieu de la guerre !

-Et ta mère ?

-Quoi ma mère ? Elle se morfond depuis le départ de Duo, crois-tu réellement qu'elle s'occuperait de nous ?

-Oui, mais tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne sent pas l'aura de Duo ?

"Merde, j'avais pas penser à ça..."

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fera ?

-Tu connais l'histoire de Paris et Hélène à la guerre de Troie ?

-Eh ben, elle fera la même chose, elle épousera Duo. A la différence ce que Duo hait, et le mot est faible, notre mère.

-Elle est folle !!

"Folle de l'homme a qui ressemble Duo..."

Duo se releva encore, mais cette fois plus difficilement, ses mains étaient complètement brulés jusqu'au coude, il ne restait plus rien du vêtement cachant son torse, torse qui était à peu près dans le même état que ses bras.

Il avait cesser de maugréer et de regarder Heero, il ne voulait plus le voir, il le croyait loyale, il le croyait honnête, bien que ça lui coutait de l'avouer, il se sentait trahis. Il savait pourtant que croire un dieu relevait de la démence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir croire en Heero et maintenant...

Il baissa volontairement son énergie, toute envie de meurtre et de sang avait disparut, seuls l'amertume et le sentiment de trahison demeuraient.

Le demi-dieu perdit tout goût de mouvement et même de vivre, honte à lui, le fils de la déesse de la guerre, oui honte, il venait d'être battu par les pouvoirs jumeaux desquels il était né.

On aurait pu croire que Duo, le jeune, le fougeux, l'aimant à problèmes étaient revenus. Non. C'était juste que les deux entités faisant le jeune homme réagissaient de la même façon lorsqu'ils étaient trahi, ils abandonnaient, comme-ci la chose les avait tué, tout en les gardant vivant, avec le goût amer de la traitrise.

La chose fit d'autant plus mal qu'elle venait d'un ennemi que l'on respectait.

-C'est dur de l'avouer, mais ton comportement déloyale reste en travers de ma gorge, fit-il sans lever les yeux pour voir si Heero l'écoutait au moins.

-J'avais du respect pour toi pour ça, mais maintenant je vois que ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu ne changes pas des autres dieux, menteur, hypocrite et sournois.

Heero s'était arrêté dans sa tâche de bander son ami, mais lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie du demi-dieu sensiblement baisser, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le jeune homme et vit avec surprise, le benjamin abandonner, il paniqua un peu, il ne fallait pas que Duo reprenne sa forme atténuée ou le plan allait rater, il vit avec quel difficultés le jeune homme restait debout et son regard, mais son regard...

Il n'oubliera jamais un regard aussi vide, pas vide parcequ'il ne ressent rien, mais parcequ'il ne ressent plus rien pour lui, il avait toujours Duo avec une lueur de défi, d'orgueil, de joie qui lui était adressé, mais là rien, le néant, ce regard qui veut rien dire parcequ'il n'exprime rien et veut tout dire, parceque vous savez pourquoi il est là et pourquoi c'est sur vous qu'il est fixé.

-Tu ne me connais pas, fit le brun réussit-il à articuler.

-En effet.

-Comment est-ce possible que tu sois redevenue toi-même alors que tu n'as pas ton diadème ?

-Moi-même ? Très cher, je ne suis moi-même que lorsque ce maudis diadème est aller faire un tour, alors ta question n'a aucun sens.

-Je ne considère pas le côté tueur d'une personne comme sa vraie nature.

-Humpf... Bien sur... Alors selon toi, tu ne serais pas naturel ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je suis un dieu...

-Et moi un demi-dieu, nous n'avons pas grand chose de différent, tu es né avec la faculté de pouvoir contrôler chacune de tes émotions aussi violentes ou plates qu'elles soient, moi étant moitié humain, cette faculté ne m'a pas été donné, sauf sous forme de diadème, mais nous ne pouvons pas parler de contrôle, juste de sommeil. Tu es en somme un être sans côté extrême, étant donné que tu combines les deux.

Le demi-dieu fixa intensément le dieu, toujours d'un regard inexpressif, mais néanmoins gênant.

-Ca fait peur, hein ? Je te connais, mieux que tu te connais, quoiqu'en certains moments, je me demande si c'est le cas... reprit le châtain avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je peux faire pareil et te dire que je te connais mieux que toi, je sais que tu hais ce que tu es en ce moment, parceque cela t'obliges à la vue du sang, de la mort, mais tu es paradoxale, tu détestes mais tu aimes.

Le brun quitta le lit du blond et marcha jusqu'à Duo. Il déplaca une pierre, ce qui brisa le triangle et les colonnes de lumières d'effrondrèrent en perles pour se fondre dans la pierre.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour ce que je vais faire, fit-il pour que seul Duo entende.

Il prit Duo dans ses bras, serrer contre sa poitrine et l'allongea à même le sol, ce qu'il avait prévu se passait, le benjamin était trop faible pour se débattre. Néanmoins il n'aimait pas la façon du benjamin à le regarder si fixement.

Le brun sortit de dessus son manteau une dague en argent et une coupe de bronze.

Trowa amena à Heero une coupole ou baignait, dans une liquide dorée, une couronne en or blanc, dont le devant avait la forme de yeux de chat, des pierres blanches pour pupilles.

Le demi-dieu regarda alternativement la coupole et la dague que Heero avait poser au sol.

Le dieu de la guerre banda les yeux de Duo avec un tissu noir et se fit une entaille à son poignet avec la dague, il fit couler le liquide carmin dans la coupole qui se mélangea avec l'or liquide, la couronne absorba l'or devenue légèrement ocre et bientôt ne resta plus que le bijou tronant au centre de la coupole, ses pierres étaient devenues bleu cobalt et sa monture dorée légèrement pourpré.

L'entaille s'était aussitot refermer après le versement du sang.

Heero enleva le tissu de ses yeux de Duo, il essuya la dague avec, prit la coupe en bronze, positionna le poignet droit de Duo au-dessus et fit une entaille assez profonde pour pouvoir recueillir suffisamment de sang. Le benjamin avait eut un petit mouvement de recul lorsque la lame avait touché sa peau, mais Heero avait retenue fermement le poignet et maintenant il serrait pour le sang s'écoule plus vite.

-A quoi te servira mon sang ?

-Soigner Quatre.

Duo n'entendit pas distinctement la réponse de Heero, il sentit la tête lui tourner, il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit le décor était flou et les bruits distordu, peu à peu, il perdit conscience et sombra dans un noir profond.

Trowa vit le malaise du demi-dieu et prévint Heero :

-Arrêtes Heero ! Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang en essayant de sortir. Tu vas le tuer, alors que c'est la dernière chose que tu veuilles !

Le brun lâcha le poignet et effleurer de ses doigts la blessure qui se referma aussitôt après le contact.

-Il ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui même, je lui avait dit que ça se servirait à rien, répliqua le dieu en se levant avec dans la main la coupe de bronze.

-Mais tu t'en voudrais aussi, parceque ce serait ta faute.

Heero grogna et dirigeant vers le lit, il s'assit et souleva la tête du blond :

-Bois ça, après ça ira mieux.

-T'es fou, c'est son sang, c'est... écoeurant !

-Tu préfères boire ça ou mourir ?

-Je veux qu'il meurt lui !

-Et son sang n'aura plus aucun effet et il t'entrainera avec lui dans sa mort.

-... Donne.

Heero sourit et fit boire le liquide chaud au goût métallique, mais rapidement il repoussa la coupe.

-Stop, ça a un goût éxécrable !

-Le sang n'est jamais bon à boire, une autre gorgée et après je te laisse tranquille.

-Non.

-Quatre...

-Ok, c'est bon...

Le blond fit l'effort de boire un peu plus mais le goût était affreux et sa chaleur lui brulait la gorge. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit la coupe poser sur sa table de nuit, vide.

-Normalement tu devrais guérir rapidement, mais lorsque tu seras remis je t'interdis de toucher à Duo, tu as compris ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Un dieu ne peut pas tomber plus bas que tomber amoureux d'un demi-humain !

-Ce sont mes affaires et je te conseille de ne plus redire cette phrase en ma présence ou tu vas regretter m'avoir connu !

-Pourtant je dis ce que tout le monde pense de ça, les humains sont faibles et un demi-dieu, demi-humain, n'en est pas moins !

Heero oubliant que le blond était blessé le prit par le col de sa chemise de nuit et le souleva du lit.

-Insulte moi autant que tu voudras, mais je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit sur lui, le faible comme tu dis, à bien faillit te tuer, alors modère tes mots ou prépare ta tombe.

-Vas-y tue-moi, ça ne change rien à ce que je pense ! Ou est le grand Heero Yuy, dieu de la guerre, dieu impitoyable et fière de l'être ? A la niche, tout ça parcequ'il a eut l'erreur de tomber amoureux !

Le brun vit rouge et cette fois-ci écrasa le bléssé dans son lit, serrant sa gorge.

-La seule erreur que j'ai commise était de croire que tu étais différent des autres dieux, lorsque tu seras guérit, je ne veux plus te voir dans mon château, tu vas ou tu veux, mais tu sors de mes terres, si jamais je te revois, tu mourras, tu m'as compris ? Et là je serais comme tu veux que je sois, impitoyable !

Il lâcha brusquement le blond et se dirigea vers Trowa :

-Amène-le dans ma chambre, soigne-le, mais n'utilises pas la magie, il est trop faible et trouves lui des vêtements.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Préparer Ailennore pour notre retour.

A suivre...

Prochain chapitre, plus rien ne retient Duo dans son groupe d'origine, mais tout l'attire chez les dieux, tous mais en particulier le dieu de la guerre.

Ouais, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre !!! Bon débarras, j'ai eu du mal à le terminer, manque d'inspiration aiguë, lol.

Bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Shaman Girly


	7. Emprise et révélations

**Titre :** Eux ou moi ?

**Speudo : **Shaman Girl

**Genre : **AU, Yaoi, OOC, sérieux

**Disclaimers :** Bof, toujours pareil, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi...

**Couple :** Dem x Sher x Dem, 52 (sens unique), 43 (sens unique), 12 -sens trrrrrèèèèèèsssssss unique, lol) 3xJx3 (je sais ils sont frère, mais c'est ça qu'est top !)

**Pitite info :** Ailennore est la base ouest de Heero, c'est le château le plus éloigné de celui ou ils étaient, avant que Heero ne décide de se barrer, et le plus difficile à trouver, il est entouré d'une forêt dense et épineuse et trone dans les profondeurs d'une gigantesque lac à l'eau couleur encre. C'est aussi l'endroit ou se perdait souvent Duo avant son départ du royaume divin, lorsqu'il voulait échapper aux gros ennuies qu'il attirait comme des aimants.

Majestic est le château ou ils étaient dans le chapitre précédent, celui vers lequelle se dirige Von et les autres.

**Reviews !**

**- 7. Emprise et révélations -**

Ailennore, partie sud du château.

Heero regardait dormir l'adolescent, cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils étaient revenue de Majestic et il dormait encore, il se rétablissait petit à petit de ses brulures mais ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir ses yeux, pourtant dieu combien il manquait au dieu de la guerre de les voir et de s'y perdre.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un veilleur de sommeil, celui de ce jeune homme, il aimait voir les traits paisible et relâchés de ce visage si fin et doux.

Combien de fois il avait été tenté de caresser ses joues légèrement rondes et de tester leur douceur, combien il avait été tenté de gouter aux lèvres roses et pleines légèrement entreouverte, d'y poser les siennes de lèvres et de savourer leurs chaleurs et leurs humidité, encore une fois, comme ce jour ou il avait crut mourir, lorsqu'il avait du se séparer de ses lèvres si douces, lorsqu'il avait du rompre ce baiser qui sera surement le seul consentant et donner en pleine conscience de ses actes.

Il ne voulait pas profiter du demi-dieu, seulement à trop vouloir préserver la personne que l'on désir, de vous, on oublit ses propres désirs et lorsqu'ils éclatent...

Mais remercions le ciel, Heero n'en était pas encore à fantasmer sur Duo. Pas encore...

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Il dort encore ?

-Oui.

-Qu'attends tu pour lui mettre la couronne ?

-Qu'il se réveille, il ne faut pas qu'il soit endormi lorsque je la poserais, d'un ce se serait pas très honnête, déjà qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un de déloyale, je ne veux pas lui donner une autre raison de me haïr ! Et de deux, je risque d'endommager son esprit, si mon emprise agit déjà alors qu'il rêve.

Le brun leva son regard vers l'un de jumeaux et lui sourit :

-Ce qui lui donnerait une autre raison de me haïr, je l'ai détruit de l'intérieur.

-Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si il échappe à ton contrôle ? Si il enlève la couronne ?

-C'est impossible, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais être enlevée sauf par moi, il y a le risque qu'elle perde son effet, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

-Comment expliqueras-tu ça à Althéa ?

-Je ne lui expliquerais rien, parcequ'elle ne saura rien, je compte sur ton silence et celui de Jhun. Althéa éprouve un amour passionnel pour son fils, il est le reflet de son amour perdu...

-Et pourquoi chercher en son fils l'homme qu'elle aime, pourquoi ne pas le chercher lui ?

-D'après ce qu'on raconte, Althéa en serait tomber amoureuse alors que celui-ci ne devait avoir que 13 ou 14 ans, lui n'était pas réellement amoureux, c'était un aventureux, qui ne s'attachait pas vraiment, ils ont conçu Duo tôt dans leur relation, seulement lui ne voulait pas d'enfant et Althéa a ralentit considérablement à l'aide de Gaia, la croissance de l'embryon, des années après sa conception, Duo était toujours le ventre de sa mère et en attendant le père vieillissait et c'est le temps qui l'a tué, c'était un humain. Après sa mort, elle libéra Duo et il grandit normalement.

Trowa prit place sur un chaise en face de Heero de l'autre côté du lit :

-Duo aurait du avoir mon âge, si ce n'est plus âgé. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai arrêter de vieillir à 19 ans, sinon je serais gateux à côté de lui, jeune et fougeux ! 1

Trowa sourit répondant au sourire de son leader.

-Comment as-tu fait pour tomber amoureux de lui, tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

-Si, je le voyais tout les jours en fait, il se retrouvait toujours on ne sait comment dans ce château, c'est ici que je l'ai vu pour la première, il avait approximativement 10 ans.

Trowa eut un haussement de sourcil :

-Sans commentaire, je me faisais l'effet d'un pervers à être amoureux d'un gosse, alors tu la fermes et laisse moi finir mon histoire !

Trowa évita d'éclater de rire, même si il savait que ça n'allait pas réellement vexé son leader, mais chacun avait ses défauts, lui était amoureux de son frère jumeau, Heero avait bien le droit d'aimer un gosse...

-Dès que je l'ai vu, je n'ai plus voulu voir les autres déesses et dieux, c'est lui que je voulais, mais il me fallait attendre, je ne voulais pas le faire peur, mais manque de pot pour moi il s'est barré un jour, parce que sa mère avait soi-disant essayer de couché avec lui... Je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à notre première rencontre en ennemi. Lui ne m'avait jamais vu avant ça.

Le brun à la mèche reporta son regard émeraude sur la forme endormie dans des draps de satin blanc, elle semblait apaisée, fragile et délicate avec ses cheveux détachés et cascadant autour de lui.

Il devait avouer que Heero avait bon goût, que le demi-dieu endormit était très beau, mais il se rapellait aussi que ce demi-dieu en question avait un sale caractère et était borné au possible !

Trowa doutait des sentiments de Heero, ils étaient peut être sincère sur l'instant, mais lui et Duo étaient bien trop différent, tant par leur façon de vivre et de penser.

Duo a vécu avec les dieux, mais avec sa mère possessive à l'extrême, il avait été enfermé pour que personne ne pose les yeux sur lui, il a donc commençé à vraiment vivre que lorsqu'il avait attérit chez les mortels, lorsqu'il a découvert son frère et des amis humains.

Quand à Heero, lui était un dieu, un vrai, l'un des rares dieux, au sang pur depuis des siècles, il a grandit baigné par les lois du royaume des dieux, il n'a jamais connut la faim, la soif, la peur, c'est un dieu, un immortel, il n'a aucun besoin de manger, si ce n'est que pour le plaisir, pareillement pour boire, et la peur, un dieu consacré à la guerre n'avait pas le droit d'épprouver de tels sentiments aussi humiliant, on avait peur de lui, mais lui n'avait peur de rien.

Comment deux êtres diametralement opposé pouvaient s'aimer ?

Surtout qu'on savait que le demi-dieu ne portait pas franchement le dieu dans son coeur.

Quand bien même la phrase qui dit que touts opposés s'attirent, cela peut marcher en physique, avec l'histoire des et des -, mais pas en amour, trop de différence, trop de divergeance, trop de contradictions.

Seulement quand on aime on a tendance à ne voir que ce que l'on veut voir.

-Heero, permet moi de douter qu'un jour cet amour soit partagé et si cela arrive, qu'il dure.

-Connais-tu les secrets de la divination ? As-tu dévoilé les voiles de l'avenir pour me dire ça ?

-Non.

-Alors permet moi de douter de tes paroles.

Heero avait gardé un ton de voix calme, mais dans la façon d'avoir été prononçé et accentué, Trowa ne put que percevoir cette phrase comme un avertissement à ne pas ignorer, le dialogue était terminé.

Le brun à la mèche se leva après un hochement de tête envers Heero et sortit sans bruit.

Le dieu attendit quelques instants pour ensuite sortir la couronne d'or, le bijou dégageait sa propre chaleur, il sentait sous ses doigts son sang parcourir l'objet. Les pierres auraient pu être de parfaites prunelles de remplacement pour notre dieu, tant elles brillaient du même éclat cobalt, en son coeur, il y avait une lueur de force à l'état brut, celle qui hantait le coeur de notre dieu, celle qui imposerait une emprise spychique au demi-dieu, celle qui le relèguerait au rang de poupée obéissante.

Il se maudissait de devoir utiliser un tel procédé pour avoir le benjamin à ses côtés, mais obscédé par celui-ci il ne voyait pas autre solution, il avait Duo, pas entièrement, pas par amour, mais il l'avait avec lui.

-Réveil toi mon amour, j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux, murmura le brun en engouffrant ses doigt dans les cheveux de Duo.

Il s'abima à passer encore et encore sa main dans une matière si douce et soyeuse, il ne s'en lasserait jamais et ne voulait jamais s'en lasser.

Il resta la nuit entière à veiller encore sur le benjamin, et puis l'aube, avec le soleil levant, Duo se réveilla, instinctivement il serra la main de Heero, qui tenait la sienne, attirant immédiatement l'attention de brun.

De sa main valide, il posa la couronne et l'ajusta sur le front de Duo, tout ça avec douceur.

La pression se relâcha et Heero put voir l'ouverture difficile des paupières du jeune homme.

Il les referma aussitôt, ses yeux aveuglés par le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, puis recommença avec plus de précaution.

Il vit en premier le haut d'un lit à baldaquin, rouge sang et descendit son regard et devant lui il distingua une pièce plutôt belle, dont les couleurs froides et sombres étaient dominantes.

Il s'aperçut un peu plus tard qu'il ne connaissait pas cette endroit et qu'il y avait un présence à côté de lui.

Sa réaction fut immédiate et hilarante, enfin pour Heero.

Surpris à un point inimaginable, il bondit presque du lit et s'étala par terre.

-Qu'est ce tu fiches ici toi ?!

La question de Duo n'était pas posée méchamment, mais l'étonnement y vibrait.

-Et qu'est ce que je fous ici ?!

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Je devrais ?

-Jusqu'à ou remonte tes souvenirs ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Jusqu'à ou ?

-Ben, j'ai vu embrassé W... hem, j'ai vu Wufei ensuite je suis aller dans ma chambre et je t'ai vu toi... et...

Duo devint écarlate y repensant au dernier moment passer avec Heero. Mais Heero passa sur ce fait, il avait bloqué sur les premiers mots de Duo : _J'ai embrassé W..._

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'aurait jamais pris le chinois comme un rival potentiel, mais à présent... Il était malade rien que de penser au baiser qu'il avait pu échanger et sentait la colère monter devant le fait que ce n'avait pas été ce chinois qui avait embrassé Duo, mais l'inverse.

-Tu ne reverras plus ce Wufei !

Duo se leva et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, il attendit un instant ou il fixa les cobalt de Heero avant de répondre à un ordre :

-Bien sur, si c'est ce que tu veux... répondit Duo avec un sourire, comme si accepter était naturel ou refuser était inconcevable.

Heero se leva, il avait la satisfaction que la couronne marchait parfaitement.

Réduit au stade de simple poupée obéissante, Duo acceptera tout venant de Heero grâce à son sang coulant à l'intérieur du bijou, c'était le but et à cet instant, il se sentait triomphateur sur le chinois, Duo ne lui appartiendra jamais, il lui avait donné un ordre et il l'exécutera, l'emprise n'avait pas de faille sauf Heero lui-même...

A suivre...

1 S.G : Duo est né 50 ans après sa conception, entre temps Heero est né, cinq ans après la conception de Duo, donc il aurait 45 ans de différence... si on multiplie par deux à cause du ralentissement de la croissance de Duo étant donné qu'il vivait au royaume divin et bien ça fait 17 pour Duo et 90 pour Heero, lol. L'est vieux Heero... enfin je crois...

Heero : Et alors ? Je suis plutôt bien conservé pour un mec de 90 ans, non ?

S.G : Ouais... Mais si Duo était né dans les termes, il serait plus vieux que toi de cinq ans, soit 95 ans...

Duo : ... Tu peux pas rétirer ce ralentissement machin chose ? Comme ça ce sera un 2x1 !!

S.G : Désolé de te dire que je préfères les 1x2

Duo : ...

**Note : **Désolé, en ce moment je suis super en retard, j'ai des problèmes qui me prennent trop la tête, plus les cours je m'en sors plus, je continue la fic, mais elle sera à une vitesse très lente ! lol

Bisous à tous !

**Note de Yuna la bêta:** Kikoo a tous ben c'est juste pour vous dire que Saman n'a pas pu répondre à vos reviews mais elle tient à vous dire que cela lui fait très plaisir voil


	8. Obéissance

**Reviews : **

**Désolé pour la dernière fois j'ai pas pu répondre au reviws, today je peux, j'ai un peu de temps libre.**

**Neko : **Ca me fait super plaisir que tu trouves ça bien ! J'espère bien que je fais du bon boulot, bon ok j'ai pas le maximum de temps pour mieux avançer mais j'espère que ça ne change pas de ce que je fais d'habitude, d'après toi, non alors c'est super ! Sinon, kisu et bonne lecture !

**Kamara : **OUI A BAS LES COURS !!! lol. Surtout que je suis en L et ô joie j'ai 17 lire à lire pour le bac de français, lol ! Alors pour les couples je t'explique ! Wufei il court après Duo, mais Duo non, en tout cas plus maintenant, Heero court après Duo, et Duo commençe à prendre conscience des sentiments qu'il avait depuis un bail, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il va y avoir quelque chose. Y'a Démian et Sheruen, deux persos secondaires (qui a dit ça se voit ?) et pis Von, au départ il aurait du avoir un rôle aussi important que celui de Duo, mais j'ai dévié en cours de route, j'ai un denouement différent. Vala, et pour Trowa et Jhun, ben... t'as compris, alors... lol, ce sont des jumeaux je précise, ils incarnent le feu pour Tro et l'eau pour Jhun.

**Blurp3 : **C'est mon chapitre... t'aime pas ? Quand à Heero... on croit connaître quelqu'un et pis ben on s'est trompé... lol ! Gros bisous et vive les 1x2, lol parceque dans ce chapitre il n'y aura plus de doute.

**- 8. Obéissance -**

La colère passer, Heero en fut réduit à se maudir d'avoir imposer cette emprise à Duo, il voulait Duo, plus que tout mais pas de cette façon...

Seulement avait-il le choix ? Duo ne serait jamais venue à lui si il ne l'avait pas fait...

-Heero, tu ne veilles pas Duo ? s'enquit Jhun.

-Il s'est réveillé.

-Et tu l'as laissé seul ?! paniqua le brun, qui contrairement à son frère n'avait pas de mèche, mais les cheveux coupé court coiffé en pic.

-Je lui ai mis la couronne.

-Et tu es sur qu'elle...

-Oui, elle marche à la perfection, fit-il amèrement.

-...

-Au fait, il n'obéira qu'à moi, je ne promet rien si toi ou Trowa le provoquez... Son caractère n'a pas changé pour autant, alors qui dit provocation, dit combat et touchez un seul de ses cheveux et je vous envoie dire bonjour à Hadès, compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, je vais me reposer, faites en sorte qu'il n'aille pas dans la forêt.

-Si il arrive à passer le lac, fit le brun.

-Si il trouve comment, il y arrivera, il arrivait à entrer dans sa jeunesse, il peut parfaitement en sortir.

Il laissa le dieu là et alla directement dans ses apartements, il se déshabilla le haut, il commença à défaire les lacets de son bas, mais il suspendit son geste, en entrant il ne l'avait pas vu, mais maintenant il le sentait.

Il se tourna et tomba sur la seule personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir dans sa chambre, même si il l'avait déjà imaginé.

-Comment es tu entré ?

-... Hum... Par la porte...

-Il n'y qu'un seul couloir menant jusqu'ici je t'aurais forcément rencontré si tu étais entré par la porte, surtout que tu es arrivé avant moi et que j'ai quitté le premier ta chambre.

-C'est mon secret, fit-il avec une petite voix enfantine.

Il reprit son sérieux :

-Non, mais quand on est prévenant, on ferme sa fenêtre...

-Qui aurait besoin d'entrer par la fenêtre ?

-Sais pas... Un voleur ? Il n'y a pas de gardes.

Duo était arrivé plonger dans son sommeil, à la forteresse, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il n'y a pas de garde ? A moins que...

Le dieu sourit.

A moins qu'il ne soit aller vérifier lui même à son réveil, lorsque le brun fut partit de la pièce.

-En effet il n'y a pas de gardes, mais encore faut-il que les voleurs sachent qu'il y ait une forteresse dans les parages pour que j'ai besoin de gardes.

-Et si par malheur l'un d'eux découvrait ta forteresse ?

-Impossible, tu as pu te rendre compte que nous sommes entouré d'eau, seul une sphère de verre empêche l'eau de nous envahir, qui aurait l'idée d'aller chercher une forteresse au fond d'un lac ?

-Moi.

Heero rit :

-A part toi.

-Von, il peut me retrouver ou que je sois, nous avons une sorte de lien qui fait qu'il peut lire mes pensées et sentir mes émotions les plus fortes.

-Il aura la forêt impénétrable et inondée de ronces à passer avant d'arriver au lac, bon courage à lui.

-Y'a forcément un moyen sans danger, vu qu'on est arrivé sans emcombre, tout comme y'a un moyen de pénétrer cette barrière sphérique sans se mouiller.

-Hn, possible, mais je ne suis pas fous, je ne te le dirais pas.

Duo quitta le rebord de la fenêtre auquel il était assis et se dirigea vers le large bureau ou il s'y assis en tailleur, ses coudes sur ses jambes maintenant sa tête par le menton.

-Dit y'a qu'à derrière la sphère de verre ?

-De l'eau.

-Mais encore ?

-Des animaux aquatiques...

-Et t'entend quoi par animaux aquatiques ?

-Poissons...

-Et ?

-Slyfué...

-Ah c'était ça alors... Ca mord ?

-Tu risques rien si tu ne sors pas de la sphère.

-Et comment on a fait pour entrer ?

-Par la porte d'entrée.

-Vachement explicite... Pourquoi y'a ces gros trucs qui baignent dehors ?

-Ils étaient déjà là avant la construction de Ailennore.

-C'est eux qui font office de gardes ?

-En quelques sortes.

Le demi-dieu tourna son regard vers l'extérieur ou passa justement une énorme bête, bleu-argenté, on aurait tout aussi bien pu l'appeller dragon d'eau, à la différence qu'un dragon d'eau peut prendre forme humaine et les slyfués ne voient de toute leurs existence que l'eau dans lequel ils baignent.

Duo fit un grimaçe lorsqu'il croisa le regard doré de l'animal, néanmoins il soutint le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision.

Il se leva de nouveau pour passer devant Heero et aller s'asseoir sur le grand lit couvert de draps bleu sombre en soie.

-Dit ils font quoi Trowa et Jhun quand ils sont seuls ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Sais pas, comme ça... Une fois Von m'a dit que tu préférais les hommes aux femmes, tu aurais pu me le dire lorsque je prétendais que tu avais toutes les déesses que tu voulais et que tu n'y touchais pas.

Heero haussa un sourcil :

-Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'a travailler ?

-Ben si... Aussi bête que ça puisse paraître j'aimerais savoir qui est la personne désirée dont tu m'as parlé.

Le dieu resta silencieux, il tira sur une corde et deux femmes entrèrent avec des flacons de lotions et des seaux d'eaux chaudes.

-Il est considéré par les dieux comme un tabou, né d'un véritable amour mais élevé d'un amour faux. Il ne se bat que pour lui et ne mourra que pour lui.

Duo fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas envie de faire des devinettes, c'est pourquoi il abandonna vite et se contenta de regarder calmement Heero se déshabiller complètement et entrer dans une baignoire, couleur argent et or, remplit d'eau fumante, soit très chaude.

-J'aurais cru que tu prendrais des hommes et pas des femmes.

-J'aurais l'impression de le trahir en laissant voir mon corps par un autre homme.

-Et les yeux d'une femme ne compte pas ?

-Non, parceque c'est un homme que j'aime ou presque...

-Ou presque ? répéta Duo.

-Un presque homme on va dire...

-...

Heero se demanda si il avait enfin compris, il son silence ne lui disait rien et son visage inexpressif non plus.

-Hum... Tu peux pas être clair, j'ai pas franchement enive de réfléchir.

-Non.

-Au moins là c'est clair, marmonna-t-il, faisant sourire Heero.

Une des deux femmes s'affaira à verser de l'eau sur les épaules de Heero, celui-ci gardant obstinément le regard sur Duo, qui lui non plus n'était pas décidé à détourner.

Pour un liquide moussant fut verser sur les épaules du dieu et une femme frotta doucement pour laver la peau.

-Je m'ennuie, fit Duo en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Prend un bain, tu as dormis trois ou quatres jours.

Duo se releva et fixa l'extérieur :

-N'importe ou ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Heero hésitait :

-Qu'as tu dans la tête ?

Le châtain fit une moue espiègle et prononça d'une voix d'enfant son souhait :

-Je veux voir les poissons.

-Quoi ?!

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, Heero appuyé contre le rebord de la baignore, s'était brusquement redressé.

-S'il te plait !

-T'es fou, tu veux te faire tuer ?!

-Mais non !

-Hors de question !

-Mais ! S'il te plait, juste une fois !

-Non ! J'ai pas envie de te retrouver en charpie !

Contrarié il se leva et se mit plus à l'aise sur le lit et s'obstina à regarder le plafond arqué.

Heero sortit bientôt de son bain, il s'essuya et enfila un vêtement léger, semblable à un peignoir et se dirigea vers Duo.

-On boude ?

-Non

-Je suis désolé, je refuse catégoriquement tu ailles te baigner dans le lac, je ne suis pas fou, j'ai vu ce qui arrivait à ceux qui y était tomber, ils n'en sont pas revenue.

-Je ne suis pas eux, marmonna-t-il.

-Peut être, mais je maintiens ma décision.

Il se mit sur le ventre et tourna la tête de façon à ne pas voir Heero.

Il se passa un long silence, pendant lequel Heero partit s'habiller et revint près de Duo, mais du côté ou il avait tourner la tête.

-Dit Heero, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Gêné, le dieu détourna légèrement les yeux :

-Pourquoi tu as embrassé Wufei ? fit-il pour ne pas à avoir à répondre.

-C'était pas vraiment un baiser, juste le contact de nos lèvres... Et j'ai pas aimé... Pas parceque c'était Wufei, parceque je m'attendais à plus d'émotions, de sensations, ma mère m'a dit un jour que les mots ne valaient rien face aux actes, qu'un baiser pouvait dire tout ce que les mots ne le peuvent pas et j'ai pas vraiment sentit ça... Je croyais pourtant étant donné que je suis... étais... rahh je sais pas, attiré par lui, j'allais ressentir ça, mais... que dalle, zero clopinette...

Heero voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé, mais il en était presque sur qu'il allait devoir répondre avant à la question de Duo et l'envie lui manquait.

Le demi-dieu soupira :

-La seule fois ou j'ai un vrai baiser et ou je ressens à peu près ce que je voulais ressentir, la personne s'amourache d'un presque homme...

Heero faillit éclater de rire, d'un à cause du ton boudeur et de deux, l'appelation presque-homme l'horripilait, surtout sortant de la bouche de Duo et sa façon de le prononçer !

-C'est ça marre toi, maugréa Duo en tournant le dos à Heero.

Le dieu entoura les épaules de Duo et le bascula doucement en arrière et se mit au dessus de lui.

-Heero ?

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui du benjamin.

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-...

-Que pense-tu du fait que ma présence n'est te sois plus hostile ?

-C'est étrange, mais j'avais la certitude de te considérer comme un ennemi et j'ai ce sentiment que quelque s'est passé avec toi, quelque chose qui est en contradiction avec mes actes de maintenant, mais c'est comme ci ça n'avait pas d'importance et que seul la satisfaction d'être avec toi, de t'obéir a de l'importance. Alors pour répondre à ta question, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué une partie de ma vie qui explique mon changement subite de camp.

-Changement de camp ?

-Je ne peux pas être avec toi et avec eux en même temps, alors c'est toi que je choisis, je prends ça pour un changement de camp, j'ai toujours ce sentiment en ce qui te concernes que toi seul compte... Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

"Moi, je sais" pensa tristement le brun et dans son regard se réfléta son état d'âme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Duo en apercevant cette lueur si étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas lorsqu'il la voyait dans les prunelles du dieu.

-Je ne connais pas la cause de tout ça.

-Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vis très bien sans.

-Vivre...

"Tu ne vis plus... Agir par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas vivre..."

Heero se pencha sur le visage de Duo et effleura ses lèvres.

Instinctivement Duo avait fermé les yeux et attendit le contact. Lorsqu'il arriva, frisonna de la douceur mit dans un simple frolement.

Lassé d'attendre une initiative se faisant désirée du dieu, Duo glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse et indiscipliné de Heero et faisant pression pour concrétiser le contact. S'en suivit des caresses d'une grande tendresse, la chaleur des lèvres de l'autre, leur humidité savoureuse et puis l'exploration tout en douceur de la bouche, la connaissance de leur langue, l'invitation à une danse sensuelle et lente et puis le repos progressif.

-Hem...

Heero leva subitement la tête, se séparant des lèvres de Duo et foudroya Jhun du regard.

-Escuse moi, mais le groupe de Duo va arrivé à Majestic.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Jhun afin de sortir de la pièce :

-Quand ? fit-il sèchement.

-Quelques heures, ils sont dans la forêt.

-Très bien, allez-y toi et Trowa, je vous y rejoins.

-Entendue.

Le jumeau s'en alla et Heero retourna dans la pièce, il chercha un instant Duo des yeux :

-Je veux y aller avec toi.

Il se retourna et vit Duo adossé au mur derrière la porte, d'un bras il poussa lentement la porte jusqu'à entendre le clic de la serrure qui se place tranquilement.

-Hors de question.

-Laisse moi venir avec toi.

-Non

-Pourquoi toujours des non ?

"J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles."

-Je ne veux pas c'est tout.

-Il y a énormément de choses que tu ne veux pas me concernant.

-Trop dangereux.

-Qu'est ce qui est dangereux ? Que je vienne avec toi ou que que je revois mon ancien camp ?

-Les deux, puisque l'un mène à l'autre.

Droit dans les yeux, Duo parla d'un ton neutre :

-La confiance règne, c'est dur de savoir qu'on a une confiance aveugle envers quelqu'un mais que ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Pourquoi tu veux venir ? fit Heero ignorant ses mots.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je viennes ?

-Qu'est ce que ça t'apporterais de m'accompagner ?

-Tu réponds par une question

-C'est toi qui a commençé

-Je ne veux pas rester seul ici

-Tu n'es pas seul

-Je veux rester avec toi

-Tu ne peux pas

-Alors quelle est la raison de ma présence, si ce n'est que tu veuilles que je sois avec toi ?

-...

Exaspéré par l'entêtement du châtain et surtout ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il céda et reçut en retour un sourire heureux, et non triompheur à son grand étonnement.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-C'est moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?

-La personne désirée.

A suivre...

NYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!! Moua sadique puissance mille à couper à cette endroit !!! MOUAHAHAHA !!! Trop fun !!!

Si vous voulez connaître la réaction de Heero, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !!!

Gros bisous !

Shaman Girly !


	9. Choc

**Reviews !**

**Neko : **Parceque j'ai voulu que ça s'arrête là !! Mouhaha !!! Ben j'espère que la suite est arrivé assez vite à ton gout, j'ai pas pu faire plus vite, alors pas le droit de grogner, capiche ? Gros bisous !

**Kamara : **J'aime bien Heero quand il est comme ça, il a le poid de sa betise sur le dos et j'aime !!! C'est vrai qu'il est perspicace Hee-chan, lol ! Kiss !

**Ruines : **Deux heurs ?! Eh bé... Chapeau ! Lol, pov wuwu en effet, mais tu préfères ça ou qu'il prenne Duo à Heero ? Je peux encore changer, lol ! Ben pour l'instant Duo en veut pas vraiment à Heero, il joue plutôt avec lui, enfin tu verras... Wu et Von ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais y réfléchir, mais pour l'instant je me centre sur le "couple" principale. Y'a pas de perfection, mais je vais pas te contredire si tu dis que c'est parfait lol ! Bisous !

**Kalie : **Hum, peut être que je cache encore des trucs, peut être... lol tu verras en temps voulu si tu supposes bien ! Kiss !

**Hina Maxwell : **Le délire c'est qu'on m'aime bien parceque je suis sadique... I'am the best !! Je sais je suis modeste, oui je sais c'est une de mes qualités ! MDR !! Oh, pov Heero, qui est plains par tout le monde ! Oh pov chouchou, lol ! Oh, mais qui lui a dit de tomber amoureux d'un demi-dieu ? Sa faute, l'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui, na ! Ouais moi aussi, je suis pas trop pour le 2x5, c'est pas mon délire... !

**Onarluca : **Net et concis ! Oui chef ! lol Bisous !

**Blurp3 : **Je suis sadique, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, lol ! (Non, j'ai pas peur d'avoir la grosse tête et je rentre encore dans mes chaussures !) Mais qui t'as dit que j'étais humaine ? Tu ne pourras pas dire que c'est humain, lorsque tu liras ce que Duo s'apprêteras à faire pour Heero dans le chapitre suivant !

**- 9. Choc -**

Il avait mal aux jambes, il avait mal au dos, il en avait marre de bruit bourdonnant des sabots de sa monture, il avait mal au yeux avec ce vent du à la vitesse et par dessus, il ne sentait l'énergie de son frère ce qui le faisait, légèrement chier.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, ils arrivèrent devant la grande forteresse ou il sentit avec force la présence de Heero.

-Heero est là, fit-il en arrêtant sa monture pour poser pieds à terre.

Wufei grogna, plus jamais au grand jamais il ne fera une tel course avec un truc aussi inconfortable qu'est sa monture.

Démian et Sheruen n'eut d'autre choix que de faire comme le leader.

-Pas seulement Heero fit-il en montrant du menton les jumeaux de l'autre camp.

-Nous vous attendions plus tôt, fit Trowa.

-Un contre-temps, ou est Duo ?

-On ne pas peux dire que tu n'ailles pas droit au but, Von.

-Réponds.

-Il est avec Heero, répondit Jhun.

-Il y est redevenu normal ?

-Ca dépend, pour nous un Duo normal est un Duo qui as faillit tuer Quatre, le demi-dieu, l'autre n'est que le reflet de l'âme humaine qu'il n'a pas, expliqua Trowa.

-C'est vous qui n'avez pas d'âme !

-Nous sommes des dieux, que voulez vous qu'en fasse d'une âme ? Nous sommes les maitres de notre propres vies, nous n'avons pas contrairement à Duo de chaines qui nous emprisonnent.

Les jumeaux parlaient alternativement, Trowa venait de parler Jhun esquissa un sourire en coin face aux mots de Wufei.

-Libérez-le !

-Qui vous dit qu'il est enfermé ?

Von fronça les sourcils devant le sourire enigmatique des jumeaux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Sans attendre, l'homme aux cheveux rouge laissa sa monture et courut jusqu'aux immenses portes de bois, ils les franchit sans problèmes et trouva cela anormal.

Il avança prudemment, pour retrouver Duo il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à suivre l'énergie de Heero.

Ils avaient à faire à un immense dédal d'escaliers, de pente et de courbe s'enchevêtrant, seulement quand on avait l'odorat tout ça ne faisait pas vraiment peur.

Un instant son esprit lui indiqua un potentiel piège, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant et puis il n'aurait pas courage de partir en laissant son frère à la merci du dieu de la guerre.

Une divinité guerrière est capable de tout, il l'avait apprit très tôt avec sa mère.

-Von ?

Il regarda le chinois :

-C'est trop facile.

-Tu peux faire marche arrière si tu veux.

-Et laisser Duo, tu me prends pour qui ?!

L'homme plongea son regard sang dans l'ébène de Wufei :

-Sais tu que Heero désire Duo ?

Le leader fronça les sourcils et fit un signe de négation de la tête.

_"Sais tu que Duo ressent le même sentiment, mais qu'il n'en a pas encore conscience ? Que vas-tu faire lorsque tu verras Duo dans les bras de Heero ? Je sais ce que cherche Duo, je sais ce qu'il cherche en Heero et pourquoi il ne le trouvera qu'en Heero, le coeur de Duo est un livre ouvert pour moi et son coeur est ailleurs_

-Von ?

-Aimes-tu Duo ?

Le chinois rougit légèrement, Von resta impassible :

-Oui...

Von tourna les talons et partit calmement vers l'aura de Heero.

_"Si Duo est redevenue normal, je devrais quand même pouvoir sentir sa présence, surtout que si il est ici, il ne doit pas être loin."_

La trace de l'aura le mena jusqu'à la tour la plus haute de la forteresse dont les couloirs n'étaient fait que de pierre, sans décoration, juste de la matière grisâtre et froide.

Les cinq hommes avançèrent dans le silence, restant sur leurs défenses en cas d'attaques surprises, mais rien n'arriva jusqu'à une grande porte ocre qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsqu'ils furent assez près d'elle.

Démian arrêta Von d'un bras sur l'épaule :

-Et si Duo...

-Nous verrons bien, coupa-t-il

_"Et si Duo était mort et que son corps était là..."_ pensa Von avec frisson terminant la phrase de Démian.

Ils entrèrent d'un même pas lent et prudent.

La salle était immense et sombre dont on ne distinguait que les vagues contours des peu de meubles présents.

Il y avait quelqu'un, ils le sentaient, droit devant eux, même si ils voyaient pas grand chose, il y avait trois énergie distinctes devant eux, au fond de la salle, ils reconnurent celle de Heero, la plus puissante, volontairement minimisé et deux autres, calmes.

-Von...

-C'est moi.

-Content de savoir que tu as pu nous retrouver.

-C'était facile, tu voulais que je te retrouve.

-En effet.

-Ou est mon frère ?

-Là ou ses jambes le portent.

-Montre-toi, pourquoi restes-tu dans le noir !

Von créa une boule d'énergie couleur feu et elle partit comme un canon droit devant elle.

Elle toucha sa cible avant de disparaître en fumée, avant ça Von avait vu l'éclat mauve de ses yeux.

En même temps que l'anihilation de l'attaque la grande salle fut éclairée vivement par des lumières d'on ne sait d'ou elles venaient. La salle était fermée, hormis la porte derrière le groupe de Wufei, il n'y avait aucune autre sortie.

Wufei, Démian et Sheruen eurent un hoquet de surprise, Von écarquilla les yeux.

Il était là, habillé d'un pantalon noir enserrant ses hanches, un t-shirt bleu marine moulant son corps.

Von n'avait jamais vu ses améthystes brillé autant qu'aujourd'hui, une lueur amusée et moqueuse, il dériva vers la couronne qu'il portait.

_"Non, pas ça."_

-Hello frangin.

A suivre...

Chapitre relativement court, je l'admet, mais j'espère me rattrapper au prochain chapitre... et puis je sais ce n'ai pas la suite à laquelle vous vous attendiez, mais faut pas non plus oubliez les autres !

Bisous à tous !

Shaman Girly !


	10. Déchiré

**- 10. Déchiré -**

-Hello frangin !

Les mains tendues devant lui, légèrement rougies par le feu de son frère, il souriait machiavéliquement et abaissa lentement ses mains avant de prendre une position décontractée, s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre pendant le long de son corps.

-Ca fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là rien que pour moi.

-Tu as arrêté l'attaque de Von, pourquoi ?! s'enquit le blond, Sheruen.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Tu es devenue fou, tu viens de protéger notre ennemi !

Le regard de Duo durcit soudainement. Il s'avança lentement vers le groupe arrivant et s'arrêta à deux mètres d'eux.

-Pour l'instant c'est vous mes ennemis.

-Pardon ?! Tu vas bien ?!

-Parfaitement !

-Tu ne vas pas dire que tu es dans leur camp !

-Non, puisque tu viens de le faire.

-T'es tombé sur la tête ! C'est nous tes amis, tu ne vas pas nous abandonner !

Duo eut un sourire en coin :

-Amis ? Qu'est ce que un ami ? Une personne à qui vous raconter tout ? Avec qui vous partager tout ? Avec qui vous passer le temps ? Je ne vous ai jamais raconter rien de moi, la seule chose que je partegeais avec vous était l'hotel et l'air qu'on respirait, passer le temps avec vous revient à passer le temps dans une garderie ou vous me traitez de gosse qui attire les ennuies, des amis ? Mais, bien sur...

Von s'approcha du benjamin, l'autre ne bougea pas mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Enlève ça, fit Von en montrant la couronne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Heero te contrôle grâce à ça j'en suis sur, tu n'es pas toi-même, tu es une poupée qui agit par la volonté de Heero, enlève cette couronne.

-J'en ai pas envie.

-Alors je le ferais !

Duo attendit que Von soit sur lui pour lui murmurer doucement :

-Mais la poupée c'est lui, mon cher frère, tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant n'était que par désir de me voir à ses côtés, il me désire Von, comme un dieu n'a jamais désirer, c'est presque de l'amour, mais bien trop charnel pour en être.

-Et Wufei ?

-Quoi Wufei ? Il est un atout pour mettre en colère Heero, il sera malade de jalousie si j'adresse ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Wufei, c'est tout ce qu'il est pour moi, un moyen de provoquer Heero.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

-Moi aussi. J'ai de l'estime pour Wufei, mais Heero est plus important à mes yeux.

-Tu mens, tu es sous son influence, tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Duo tourna les talons et rejoignit Heero :

-De toute façon, j'ai fait l'espérience, cette couronne ne s'enlèvera que si Heero l'enlève ou si il meurs, encore faut-il réussir à tuer le dieu de la guerre !

Heero fronça les sourcils et attira Duo à lui par la taille pour baillonner avec douceur la bouche de Duo de sa main.

-Tais-toi maintenant.

Le châtain obéit et se calla contre le corps du dieu.

-J'étais ici pour vous tuer, mais Duo a tenue à venir et mon plan est légèrement contre-carré.

-Tu es trop sur de toi, tu crois pouvoir nous tuer si facilement ? répliqua Sheruen.

-Avec un menbre en moins, oui.

-L'absence de Duo n'est pas un handicap, intervint Démian.

-Mais sa présence dans notre camp est une force en plus.

-Remplaçante plutôt, non ? Ou est Quatre ?

-Quatre est surement retourné au royaume des dieux, je l'ai chasser de chez moi, m'insulter était une grave erreur qu'il a faillit payer de sa vie.

-N'as tu pas peur qu'il se joigne à nous ?

-Quatre déteste les humains, ne rêve pas trop.

-Oui, mais quand tu veux la peau de quelqu'un et que d'autre aussi le veut, tu t'allie pour une plus grande force.

-Quatre n'est pas assez fort pour une confrontation contre moi et espérer gagner, je fais partie des dieux primmordiaux, personne ne peut m'atteindre.

Duo retira la main de Heero de sa bouche, le brun laissa faire :

-Tu oublies quelque chose Heero. Tout le monde à une faille, si je décides de me retourner contre toi, je sais quel sera ton point faible.

-Je sais, et c'est reciproque, je sais qu'est ce qui te fera ployer, nous sommes donc à égalité.

Il s'écarta du châtain et passa devant lui :

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Tu nous attendais ?

-Bien sur.

-Pour en finir.

Le groupe de Von se mit en position de défense.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Moi ? Rien. Duo ?

Le demi-dieu sourit et rejoignit le dieu :

-Débarasse-moi d'eux.

Duo allait obéir, mais Heero l'attrapa par la taille :

-D'abord Wufei, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Duo et quémanda l'entrée, que Duo accorda sans attendre.

-Je désobéirais à ce que tu m'as ordonné, ne plus m'approcher de lui.

-Je ne prendrais pas compte de ta désobéissance si tu le détruis, je ne veux plus le voir.

-Très bien.

Heero accorda noir au chinois, qui le lui renvoya :

-Tu n'as pas honte ?! Profiter de lui, alors qu'il n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il fait !

Le dieu ne répondit pas, mais fit un sourire amusé :

-Jaloux ?

Il ne put répondre que Duo arrivait sur lui et lui asséna un violent à l'abdomen.

-Duo, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!

-J'obéis.

Le chinois cracha un peu de sang, le coup était bien plus violent que ce dont Duo était capable habituellement.

-Ca fait mal, hein Wufei ? articula en riant Heero.

-Comme si un coup peut faire du bien.

Les autres voulurent aller aider leur ami, mais s'interposèrent Trowa et Jhun.

-Nous sommes trois et vous deux, qu'espérez-vous ? lâcha Sheruen.

-Nous sommes deux dieux et vous trois misérable humains ou démons, que voulez-vous qu'ont craignent ? cracha Jhun.

-Vous vous surestimez.

-Vous de même, répondirent d'une voix même les jumeaux.

Heero lui regarda attentivement Duo :

_"Jusqu'au serais tu près à aller pour moi ? Pourras-tu tué tes propres amis seulement parceque je te l'ai ordonné ? Que deviendras-tu sans eux ? Même dans mon camp, tu es lié à eux et sans eux tu n'es rien, je ne peux pas prétendre, faire de toi quelque chose, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu obéis parceque ma volonté te l'impose. Tu sais que je t'aime, tu me l'a dit il y a quelque heures, mais j'espère que tu ne joueras pas sur ça pour me tromper, je t'aime mais je ne te le pardonnerais pas."_

**Flash Back**

**-C'est moi n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-La personne désirée.**

**Le châtain vit une lueur de surprise dans le regard cobalt, puis d'amusement.**

**-Je me demandais si un jour tu allais comprendre.**

**-Ce que tu me disais comme "je ne te tuerais jamais" prend son sens aujourd'hui.**

**-Content que tu t'en rendes compte.**

**Le benjamin s'approcha félinement du dieu et tourna autour de lui en faisant glisser sa main sur les hanches du dieu, Heero resta immobile.**

**-Alors ce bijou sur ma tête, toutes ces confrontations, ces bagarres, n'était que pour m'approcher et m'avoir auprès de toi ? Je suis flaté, je croyais que les demi-dieux n'avaient pas d'importance aux yeux des dieux, qui nous considèrent comme des erreurs de la nature.**

**Duo s'était arrêté dans le dos du dieu et avait soufflé ses mots à l'oreille, puis il mordilla le lobe, Heero ferma les yeux et sentit le corps de Duo se coller à lui dans son dos.**

**Cette proximité, cette chaleur l'enivrait et les lèvres de Duo qui avaient dérivé sur son cou, ses mains se faufilant sous sa tunique, caressant la peau, suivant les courbes et les imperfections faisant sa perfection.**

**Le demi-dieu passa devant Heero et reporta ses lèvres à la gorge du brun descendant vers les clavicules, il retira ses mains de sur le torse de Heero et les forma les hanches pour suivre la courbe des fesses.**

**-Duo... réprimanda faiblement Heero.**

**Les mains revinrent vers l'avant et effleurèrent le tissu.**

**-Duo, fit le brun plus fermement.**

**Ce n'est que lorsque Duo s'apprêta à défaire le lacet du pantalon noire que Heero fut ferme.**

**-Ca suffit !**

**Il s'écarta du châtain, qui ne comprit pas :**

**-Je ne veux pas de toi dans ces conditions, je te désire c'est vrai, mais pas au point de te prendre alors que tu n'es même pas conscient de ce que tu fais.**

**-Je suis conscient.**

**-Si tu me dis me vouloir sans la couronne, je cèderais, mais avec la couronne, ce n'est pas sincère, je sais que tu ne me refuseras rien, même si dans ton coeur tu ne veux pas, mais dans ta tête tu le ferais parceque je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas de toi en sachant que ce n'est que pour me faire plaisir et non pas par ta propre volonté.**

**-Pourquoi te compliquer la vie, je suis là et tu peux m'avoir, que te faut-il de plus ?**

**-Tu vas pas peut-être avoir du mal à y croire, après tout je suis un dieu, et les dieu ne sont pas censé faire ce que je fais, mais je veux des sentiments et pas seulement du sexe.**

**-Les sentiments ? Que sont les sentiments chez un dieu ?**

**-La même chose que chez un humain.**

**-Alors tu ne veux pas ?**

**-Non**

**-En es tu sur ?**

**-Non**

**-Mais tu ne cèderas pas ?**

**-Non**

**-J'arriverais à te faire céder Heero.**

**-Je préfèrerais mourir.**

**-Ne dis pas ça.**

**-J'aurais l'impression d'avoir commis un viol.**

**-Qui aurait cru que le dieu de la guerre avait des scrupules ?**

**-Pas moi, mais depuis que tu es entrer dans ma vie, les choses ont changé.**

**-Je te ferais changer d'avis Heero, je ferais tout pour et ce jour là, je ne veux pas que tu retiennes.**

**Le châtain sortit de la pièce laissant le dieu seul, avant il ajouta, le regard froid :**

**-Je me suis tromper, tu n'es pas comme les autres dieux, un dieu, un vrai ne s'abaisse pas à avoir des scrupules qui rendent faible.**

**Le dieu n'eut aucune réponse à fournir, le demi-dieu sortit en fermant la porte.**

_**"C'est ce qu'on appelle cause à effet... J'ai eu ce que je voulais, mais à quel prix..."**_

**Fin flach back**

Le châtain enchaina les coups contre son adversaire.

Wufei n'avait jamais eu à se battre contre Duo et grand bien lui en fut, il serait déjà mort aujourd'hui.

_"Quelle vitesse et quelle souplesse ! Je n'avais jamais vu qu'il était aussi fort."_

-Quel effet ça fait d'être battu par son propre ami ? lui dit Duo.

-Ami ? Tu as dit toi-même que nous ne sommes pas ami.

Duo arrêta le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à donner et ancra ses améthystes dans l'ébène de Wufei.

-Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

-Un traitre, même si ce n'est pas volontaire, tu nous as tous trahi.

-Et tu crois que je vais m'appitoyer ?

-Non, tu n'as pas de coeur pour ça.

-Mon coeur n'est que trop présent, Wufei... lorsque j'étais avec vous, tu m'attirais, tu me troublais, maintenant je me pose des questions. De nous deux c'est toi qui n'a pas de coeur.

-Comment peux tu dire ça ?! J'en ai marre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que ressens, alors ne me juges pas ! Moi, je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui, je veux que tu reviennes, alors enlève ce diadème tout de suite !

-Tu m'aimes ? Mais bien sur...

-Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire.

-Ou est passé l'homme qui nous rabbacher qu'un homme, un vrai n'a peur de rien et que son courage et se détermination est la clef de tout ?

-J'ai dit ça sans savoir que j'allais tomber amoureux.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Es-tu au moins sur de ça avec cette chose sur la tête ?

-Je le suis bien plus, comme je suis plus fort. Le désavantage de cette couronne, c'est que c'est une couronne, un truc de fille... L'avantage, c'est qu'avec le sang de Heero qui y coule, je suis plus puissant.

-Tu n'es qu'une poupée dans ses mains, il veut nous détruire tous et te détruire après !

Duo leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ce qu'on peut dire comme conneries quand on est amoureux !

-Amoureux fou, alors reviens Duo.

-Que ferais-je avec un humain comme toi ? Qui ne possède pour seul force que ses armes et son courage ?

Heero n'appréciait pas réellement les mots de Duo, la couronne ne pouvait changer les affinités que ressentait Duo pour ses amis, la couronne ne pouvait pas influencer sur son coeur, juste sur sa tête et Duo ne mentais jamais.

_"Alors ces mots sont le reflet de ce qu'il pense réllement mais qu'il n'a jamais osé dire... La couronne lui a enlevé la peur de blesser mentalement ou même physiquement ses amis."_

-Duo, ça suffit, fais ce que je t'ai dit et on s'en va.

Le châtain se tourna vers Heero, il allait désobéir, il voulait désobéir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait un sentiment au fond de lui qui le forçait à obéir, à plaire à Heero, à oublier tout ce qui ne serait pas Heero, et il se laissa submerger par ce sentiment, qui l'envahit avec force.

_"Tu veux que je t'obéisse ? Soit, je le ferais parceque c'est toi, peu importe la raison, lorsque c'est toi, je le ferais."_

Il acquiesça et retourna à Wufei.

-Prépare-toi à mourir.

A suivre...


	11. L'amour d'un frère

**Auteur :** Shaman Girly

**Email :** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, sauf Démian, Sheruen, Jhun, Althéa et autres qui ne font pas partie de l'univers Gundam Wing.

**Couple :** 1+2+1, 3xJx3, 5+2+5, 4+5.

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, sérieux, inceste

**Note :** Sorry pour le retard, mais j'avais un problème d'ordinateur et d'inspiration, j'ai repris depuis peu le cours de mes fics, je devrais faire une mise à jour toute les semaines, sauf si un problème quelconque arrive, mais je vous préviendrais !

**Reviews :**

Je viens de me rendre que je n'avais pas répondu auw reviews du chap 9, c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive ça m'énerve ! Je vais me rattrapper !

chap 9 : 

Rushie

Je sais je suis sadique, mais je tiens ça de Taki chan, elle aime aussi couper au mauvais moment alors vu la frustration que ça donne ben je voulais faire pareil, lol Bisous et bonne lecture !

Raziel  


Nan, ai pa abandonné ! Je cherchais juste l'inspiration ! Gros bisous !

Angel's Eyes

Mici, mici, mici ! L'autre univers c'est Saiyuki, si tu mattes tu vas voir que c'est top et que Sanzo est trop bo, un peu froid et bizarre, mais canon ! Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Youkai  


Ca fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait autant, j'en suis carrément heureuse ! Mici bicou ! Gros bises et bonne lecture !

Neko  


J'espère que cette suite te fare autant plaisir que le chap que tu as lus.

Kamara 

Trowa et Jhun n'ont pas vraiment la relation qu'entretienne Von et Duo, Von et Duo s'est fraternel mais Trowa et Jhun ne se voient comme des frères mais comme des amants, ils voient les choses différemment et puis ce sont des dieux...

Duo aime Wufei au contraire, mais il aime aussi Heero, alors avant de caser Wufei avec kelkun d'autre faut d'abord voir si Duo ne le préfère pas à Heero !

Sinon, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Blurp3 

Coucou,  
Nan je suis pas missante, je suis juste un peu sado MOUAHHAHAHA ! Ouais, je c je délire ça m'arrive souvent...

Néanmoins je suis content que tu aies aimé, j'écrie pas de la merde au moins, ça fait plaisir lol

Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Guyana7

Kikou !

Alors pour l'espoir que tu as pour Wuwu ben ne le perd pas, y'aura peut-être un changement... Et puis non je ne déteste pas Wuwu, je l'aime bien moi, mais avant de lui chercher kelkun d'autre, il va quand même essayer si il peut avoir Duo.

Sinon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kisu !

chap 10 :

**la-shinagami :** Pour l'instant je ne compe pas developper les histoires d'amour, il n'y a pasencoredecouple, à part ceux déjà présent au debut de la fic,pour la diadème et ben c'est pas pour maintenant.

**Kamara62 : **C'est grave pour ton retard, comparé au mien... Heero est manipulateur et on va le voir mais c'est normal c'est le dieu de la guerre, le piège ne peut pas se retourner contre lui mais il peut être dévier pour qu'il ne marche pas comme il laurait souhaiter, voilà, j'en ai dit beaucoup là... Enfin bon c pa grave, bye bye !

**Florinoir : **Wufei n'est pas perdant, regardes et tu verras ! J'ai décidé de ne pas laisser wufinou perdant.

Wufei : trop aimable

SG : Ben quoi t'es pas content, t'as une chance avec dudule !

Wufei : Bien sur...

**onarluca : **Mici bicou ! Bisous !

Alors comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour, je vais faire un résumé global de ce qui s'est passé !

**Résumé :** Duo a perdu son diadème et se fait capturer par Heero, ennemi de sa bande, alors qu'il tentait de tuer Quatre. Von et les autres sont en routes vers Majestic, le château de Heero, où ils espèrent trouver Duo et le libérer, mais un obstacle de taille s'offre à eux, Duo lui même. Sous le contrôle de Heero grâce à une couronne fait du sang du dieu, Duo n'obéit qu'à lui et s'apprètent à se battre contre Wufei, un combat à mort.

**- 11. L'amour d'un frère** -

Prépare-toi à mourir.

Wufei se concentra sur Duo, et Duo se prépara à l'attaque, il brûlait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin avoir de l'action, il trépignait.

Le premier coup porter fut donné par Duo et il fut déterminant de la fin du combat, Wufei allait mourir.

Duo n'avait absolument pas prit la peine de ménager sa force, il y avait au contraire mit toute sa puissance, il voulait un combat digne de lui et pour cela l'adversaire se devait de pouvoir résister à ses coups aussi violents et puissants étaient-ils.

Wufei encaissa difficilement le coup, il s'était fait envoyé à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et puis l'impact dur contre un mur, tout cela l'avait sonner. Chancelant sur ses jambes et voyant trouble, il n'arrivait plus à réflechir.

Du point de vue des autres, le mur portait les traces de l'impact et de fines gouttelettes s'y étalait là où la tête du chinois avait percuté.

Ben alors Wufei, tu veux te battre, mais tu n'es pas fichu de tenir après le premier coup ?

La voix de Duo résonna dans la tête du leader comme une cloche dans un clocher, assourdissante et douloureuse, lourde et lente.

"Duo ne traines pas."

Le demi-dieu se tourna vers Heero et le regarda avec lueur d'agacement dans le regard.

"Tu permets !"

"Non, tue-le tout de suite, c'est un ordre !"

Duo se raidit légèrement puis se tourna, totalement envoûté :

"_Heero n'est pas content, il veut que je tue Wufei, il faut que Heero soit content, il le faut !"_

En un clignement de yeux il se retrouva près de Wufei et enserra sa gorge, le demi-dieu était plus petit que l'humain, mais plus fort, il souleva sans peine l'homme au dessus du sol.

Personne ne put intervenir, Von, Démian et Sheruen était bloqué par Trowa et Jhun, ils avaient beau se démener pour se dégager des deux dieux, rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire s'écarter, ils durent assister sans pouvoir agir à la mise à mort de leur leader.

Wufei planta ses ongles dans la chair de Duo, essayant un moyen vain de le faire lâcher, mais la douleur n'était rien pour Duo, il n'avait qu'en tête le désir d'obéir, obéir et seulement obéir.

"D... D..uo.."

L'air commençait à manquer au chinois, il se sentait défaillir, étouffer, enserrer, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se liberer de cette emprise de fer.

Von s'arrêta de se débattre et parla à Duo, fortement, pour être sur qu'il l'entende :

"Duo je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, je croyais que rien ne séparerait notre groupe. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, tu as subit tellement de choses depuis que tu es partit du jardin des dieux, c'est grâce à lui que tu as pu enfin vivre, sans lui aujourd'hui tu serais l'époux de mère, tu serais condamné à être considéré comme un autre, aujourd'hui tu peux être toi, avec nous, ensemble et grâce à Wufei qui t'a aidé il y a deux ans, souviens toi, depuis j'en ai la certitude tu aimes Wufei, alors Duo je t'en conjure, ressaisis toi, tu ne veux pas réellement ça, tu veux pas tuer Wufei, tu l'aimes bien trop pour ça, je sais que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de nuir à l'un d'entre nous, alors remets toi ça dans le crane, nous sommes ta famille, ne nous déçoit pas Duo, reviens vers nous."

"Suffit, faites le taire !" Ordonna Heero. Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

Les mots de Von n'ébranlèrent même pas Duo, au contraire, elles le contrarièrent et il serra plus fort ses doigts autour de la gorge de Wufei.

Ancrant son regard dans l'ébène de son leader, Duo y trouva paradoxalement à la situation toute la tendresse qu'il avait toujours voulut voir dans le noir de ses yeux, une tendresse infinie qui l'enveloppa et l'amadoua.

"Duo lâches-moi s'il te plait."

Doucement, le demi-dieu posa l'homme à terre et ne se laissant même pas le temps de se remettre, Wufei scella violement ses lèvres à celles de Duo, dans le baiser qui suivit Duo perdit toute notion d'obéissance envers Heero, il n'y avait même plus de Heero, seulement Wufei, ses lèvres, son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Wufei caressant doucement la joue de Duo et fit dans un souffle :

"Tu es revenue."

"Wufei, si un jour tu me pardonnes..."

"C'est déjà fait et oublier."

Duo ferma les yeux et Wufei ne dut qu'à un réflexe sa chance d'avoir put rattraper Duo avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, inconscient.

Duo étais revenue, la question maintenant était... comment affronter la colère de Heero.

Parce qu'en effet Heero était en colère et même plus, il était furieux, son regard cobalt avait viré au noir intense et une aura palpable faisait flotter légèrement ses vêtements.

Il ne supportait pas cette idée, ce fait que Duo lui soit enlevé, pas déjà, et pas par son pire ennemi, c'était définitivement inconcevable et il ne laisserait pas Duo sortir de son château, jamais, si il fallait tuer les autres il le ferait mais Duo ne partira pas.

Calmement, du moins éxtérieurement, il s'avança vers Wufei, intérieurement il bouillait d'une haine incroyable contre l'asiatique.

"Lâche-le et viens te battre," prononça le dieu glacialement.

"Avec plaisir."

Doucement Wufei déposa Duo dans les bras de Von et s'approcha sur la défensive du brun.

"Tu vas regretter d'avoir d'utiliser Duo contre sa volonté !"

"Sache, Wufei, que je ne lui ai pas ordonner de venir, ni de dire ce qu'il vous a dit, si il l'a fait c'est uniquement parce qu'au fond de lui c'est ce qu'il pense de vous. Tu l'aimes, c'est peut-être vrai, il t'aime ? J'en suis moins sur, c'est à moi qu'il a voulut se donner, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange pour quelqu'un qui est censé t'aimer ?"

'Avec ta couronne tu peux lui faire faire tout ce que tu veux."

"Oui, mais je ne peux pas interférer sur les sentiments, je suis maître de son esprit mais pas de son coeur."

Wufei ne croyait absolument pas aux paroles de Heero, enfin... il ne voulait pas y croire.

"Si t'arrêtais de parler maintenant, qu'on se batte !"

"Tu espères gagner ?"

"Je n'espère pas, je suis sur !"

"Von ne serait pas capable de me faire une égratignure, tu crois que toi tu pourras ne serait-ce que me toucher ? Arrête de rêver, les rêves ne mènent nul part, c'est seulement le moyen de se dire que demain sera mieux qu'aujourd'hui."

"Alors laisse moi rêver, je me battrais, pour Duo."

"Il n'a pa besoin de toi pour ça, il te surpasse en force, tu es peut être le leader, mais tu n'es pas le plus fort, bien au contraire."

"On a pas besoin d'avoir des super pouvoirs pour être fort, il suffit de croire à sa cause."

Heero fit un rictus moqueur :

"Typiquement humain ce genre de débilité, crois et tu vaincras !"

Le dieu émit un rire mauvais et retira son haut, sur son corps glissaient des symboles aux formes brutes et guerrières, c'étaient d'elles que semblaient émaner toute la puissance de Heero.

Pas le moins du monde effrayé, Wufei s'avança mais d'une main sur son épaule Von l'arrêta.

"Tu ne pourras rien contre lui."

"Laisses moi faire Von !"

"Tu veux aider Duo ? C'est pas en mourrant que tu y parviendras !"

"Je ne mourrais pas !"

Agacé et touché dans son orgueil le chinois rejeta la main de Von, mais l'homme aux yeux cheveux rouges n'étaient pas de cet avis, il attrapa brusquement Wufei et le propulsa en arrière. Il s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe :

Sortez d'ici, je vais le retenir, à vous tous vous ne pourrez rien contre lui, à moi je peux essayer de le retenir.

Non, Von on ne peut pas te laisser seul ici ! S'écria Démian.

Si vous pouvez et vous allez le faire, partez et emmenez Duo loin d'ici, assez loin pour que l'influence de Heero soit trop amoindri pour que Duo se retroune contre vous.

Non, Von tu n'as pas le droit !

C'est mon frère, j'ai tout les droit, maintenant partez je les retiens !

Heero n'eut rien besoin de dire, Trowa et Jhun barrait déjà le chemin des autres, il en fut satisfait et se tourna vers Von.

Ils ne sortiront pas d'ici avec Duo.

Et moi je te dis que si !

De toute façon, même si tu arrives à les faire sortir, Duo reviendra vers moi.

Pas si nous sommes trop loin de toi.

Ce n'est pas une question d'éloignement, mais de besoin...

C'est ça arrête de parler et bats-toi ! Coupa Von.

Très bien.

Tout d'abord, Von ne fut absolument pas à la hauteur du dieu, c'était un combat perdu d'avance, mais Heero ne voulait pas le tuer, il voulait le pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus le choix, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obliger de le faire, pour son frère.

Alors ? On fait moins le fier !

Même à moitié démon, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec un dieu.

Je ne comprend pas alors ton acte.

Je ne veux pas te battre, je veux juste t'occuper.

Heero fronça les sourcils et puis la lumière lui monta au cerveau, Trowaet Jhun étaient forts, mais contre Démian et Sheruen, des démons à part entière, ils étaient de forces égales, mais il restait Wufei qui pouvaient faire sortir Duo.

Il réalisa qu'alors qu'il se bat, Wufei amène Duo loin de lui et personne ne peut les arrêter, les jumeaux étant eux-mêmes occupéset lui bloqué par Von.

Oubliant complètement le rouquin, il se mit dans la tête d'aller chercher Duo, et cette fois-ci de tuer Wufei pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui prendre ce qu'il désirait.

Mais c'est sans compter sur l'entêtement de l'aîné des frères, il barra la route à Heero.

Pousse-toi !

Non, il faudra gagner ton droit de passer.

Hors de mon chemin où je te tues !

Si je dois mourir pour protéger mon petit frère, alors je mourrai.

Depuis quand un démon pense de cette façon ?

Depuis que j'ai quelque chose à protéger. Un démon est très protecteur lorsqu'il s'agit d'une chose à laquelle il tient énormément.

D'un seul geste Heero envoya valser le demi-démon, puis une chose lui fut jeter, chose qu'il rattrapa avant qu'elle ne le touche dans le dos, il la regarda longuement puis leva les yeux sur Von.

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il devait se battre, Von en venait aux choses sérieuses, il pourra toujours rattraper Wufei, il peut facilement retrouver Duo, l'aura de ce dernier était marqué à jamais dans sa mémoire et puis Duo reviendra de lui même lorsqu'il se réveillera, Duo avait besoin de lui, alors Heero décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Von avait retirer son diadème, Heero esperait un combat qui en vaille la peine même si Von avait fait la même erreur que Duo.

Lui montrer sa faiblesse.

A suivre...

Vala, j'ai enfin pu écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai fait en deux jours, bon l'est court par rapport au temp que j'ai pris à vous faire attendre, mais quoi, je fais ce que je veux, na ! p

Et pis le chapitre douze arrivera plus vite que le onze, alors pas de grognement ! Etant donné que j'ai un nouvel ordi et que je suis en vacance et que j'ai rien d'autre à faire je vais essayer de faire tourner à un chapitre par semaine. Essayer j'ai dit !

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plut et puis à la prochaine !

Si vous pouviez mettre des reviews, ce serait pas mal :) C'est pas pour vous forcez juste pour vous rappellez que ça existe de donner ses commentaires à l'auteur, lol !

Allez gros bisous !


	12. L'obsession d'une mère

**Auteur :** Shaman Girly

**Email :** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, sauf Démian, Sheruen, Jhun, Althéa et autres qui ne font pas partie de l'univers Gundam Wing.

**Couple :** 1+2+1, 3xJx3, 5+2+5, 4+5.

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, sérieux, inceste

**Reviews :** Pas de réponses aux reviews, je le ferais au prochaine chapitre, j'ai oublié pour ce chapitre...

**- 12. Obsession d'une mère -**

"Tu trouves intelligent d'avoir retirer ton diadème ?

"Plutôt suicidaire à vrai dire, mais qu'importe tant que ça permet à Duo de sortir d'ici."

Von était debout, son visage crispé par la douleur, mais à part ça rien ne laissait présager de l'avènement d'un futur danger.

En tant que démon, la douleur était bien moins douloureuse, désagréable plutôt, ce qui était douloureux, c'était le combat contre lui-même, c'était physique malgré le fait que tout se passe dans sa tête.

Il resta longuement à fixer Heero et puis il ferma les yeux et courba légèrement le dos. Il se sentait changé, une puissance incontrôlable s'emparait de son corps. Ses doigts s'allongeaient, son regard se muait, sa machoire devenait conséquente et puissante, il se sentait fort et se laissa submerger un moment par cette sensation de pouvoir absolu avant de revenir sur terre, une seule image dans sa tête, son bien le plus précieux, son frère.

Le déploiement des grandes ailes noires passa inaperçu chez Von, ou à part un petit picotement dans le dos mais sans plus.

Bien moins spectaculaire que celle de Duo, la transformation était néanmoins impressionnante par le changement radical de physique et l'aura démoniaque émanant même de sa chaire.

"C'est fini ?"S'enquit Heero.

"Juges par toi-même."

Ne s'attendant pas à un si rapide déploiement de rapidité et d'agilité, Heero fut envoyé s'encastrer en beauté dans un mur à quelques dizaines de mètres de son emplacement premier, il avait été eu par surprise, ça s'appelait être déloyal, surprendre l'adversaire alors qu'il n'est pas prêt, digne d'un démon.

"Tu m'as eu une fois, mais crois moi je déteste assez le fait d'être dominé pour ne pas te laisser recommencer."

"Vraiment ?"

"Assurément."

Le combat débuta, un coup de genou dans le ventre, suivit d'un coup dans le dos, un coup de pied dans la machoire et l'envoie direct à la dégustation du sol.

Coup après coup, ils se donnaient comme si leur propre vie était en jeu, cris de rage, mouvements fluides, déplacements rapides, tactique subtile, tout était mis en oeuvre pour que la victoire du combat leur revienne.

Ils ne voulaient pas perdre, mais ne vouait pas tuer l'autre, l'un voulait juste sauver son frère, l'autre voulait récupérer l'objet de ses désirs les plus incensés.

"Abandonnes Von, la seule chose que je demande c'est Duo."

"Non, Wufei peut rendre heureux Duo bien plus que toi."

"Ah oui, explique moi pourquoi."

"Il ne t'aime pas".

"Tu n'en sais rien."

"Je sais bien plus de choses sur Duo que toi. Je sais qu'il aime Wufei."

"Mais tu n'en es pourtant pas sur."

"Hormones... Chez un démon, c'est beaucoup plus odorant que chez n'importe qui d'autre."

Von lui dédia un regard noir, il ressentait enfin ce que c'était que Duo ressentait lorsqu'il lisait dans ses pensées, même si ce n'était pas le même procédé que pour Duo, c'était tout de même insupportable.

"Je sens ton incertitude si tu comprends pas."

"Merci j'ai très bien compris ! "Fit Von agaçé et vexé.

"Dit moi, combien de temps tu peux rester sans ton diadème ?"

"Si tu es comme Duo, tu ne peux tenir dans un long combat et si tu es encore comme lui, plus tu recevras de coup, plus ta capacité à te contrôler baissera."

Heero fit tourner le diadème de Von autour de son index avec un sourire satisfait.

"Je te donne, une heure, non deux avant de succomber et de laisser place au meurtrier."

Paniqué, Von réfléchit à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation.

"Je ne compte pas me laisser avoir comme Duo."

"Oh mais je ne te ferais pas ce que j'ai fait à Duo, tu ne m'intéresses pas franchement, ce que je veux c'est que tu sois hors service, sans toi il n'y a plus de barrière entre Duo et moi."

"Tu oublies Wufei."

"Non, je ne l'oublie pas, je ne m'en préoccupes pas c'est tout."

"Tu as tord de sous-estimer un humain."

"Hn... Bien sur..".

Heero se tourna vers les jumeaux toujours occupés.

Trowa, Jhun, agissez.

S'arrêtant un quart de seconde de leur combat, ils sortirent simultanément de leur poche une pierre dans chaque main et faisant preuve de rapidité ils les placèrent à des points stratégiques.

"Non ! Cria Von. Démian, Sheruen, allez vous-en !"

Von se dirigea vers eux, poussa brusquement les deux hommes et se heurta au mur invisible d'une cage de pierre cristalline, elle s'était refermé juste après que les deux démons se soient fait éjectés.

Avec lui, s'étaient faits surpris les jumeaux, qui aurait pu prévoir que l'ainé du groupe allait voler au secours de ses amis ? Pas des dieux en tout cas, le pourquoi du comment ils se sont faits prendre à leur propre piège.

Heero consterné par la stupidité de leur erreur, se passa la main sur le visage.

"Vous auriez pu faire attention..."

"Comme si on avait pu prévoir ça !" Maugréa Trowa de mauvaise humeur.

Jhun passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa :

"Shhhttt... Ca va aller, c'est pas si terrible que ça, on a juste été surpris, ça arrive à tout le monde."

Trowa se calma quelque peu mais marmonna tout de même :

"Nous ne sommes pas tout le monde, nous sommes des dieux."

"Même un dieu à ses failesses mon amour."

Le jumeau trouva totalement le calme, Jhun avait le don de lui dire ce qu'il aimait entendre et le disait avec une telle douceur qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas rester en colère.

Trowa caressa doucement la joue de Jhun avec un sourire tendre :

"Toi aussi tu es mon amour."

Jhun sourit :

"Je sais."

Puis il se tourna vers Heero :

"Nous ne pouvons pas sortir tant que Von est conscient, nous attendrons qu'il abandonne."

"Si ça vous amuse de vous battre contre lui... Moi, je vais aller prendre un bain."

"Et Duo ?"

"Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, il reviendra où j'irais le chercher... plus tard."

A peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'il se retrouva projetté de quelques pas en arrière.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'il serait aussi lourd et en plus sa tête lui tournait, il avait affreusement mal et sentait son sang couler doucement le long de sa nuque.

Il voyait pas très bien, la chose qui lui donnait encore la force d'avançer était le corps inconscient contre son dos.

Aux grandes portes était posté des hommes, Wufei sentait que jamais il ne réussirait à passer, d'un il était trop nombreux, de deux le coup que Duo lui avait porter l'avait sonner et en plus il était bléssé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wufei fut complètement anéanti, il ne savait pas quoi faire et céda à la panique, nous en étions à peine où les larmes de frustration commençaient à lui bruler les yeux.

Dans un geste totalement desespéré il déposa Duo et sortit ses katana, il y avait Démain et Sheruen derrière lui, ils aideront Duo, lui il devait les empêchés de trouver Duo.

"Hey, vous là-bas, je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ?"

Les hommes se tournèrent subitement au son de la voix de Wufei, ils ne connaissaient pas cette homme, mais ce qui leur était sur ce n'était pas celui que la déesse leur avait décrit, et puis un humain est aussi discret qu'une cascade d'eau en plein Sahara, en clair, c'était un ennemi.

Ils couraient, il n'avait pas le choix, Von avait été pris et ne voulait surement pas que eux aussi soient pris.

Ils arrivèrent à un moment critique pour Wufei, il était encerclé et en très mauvaise état.

Sheruen se lança immédiatement à sa rescousse et Démian vérifia d'abord l'état de Duo avant de rejoindre ses deux amis.

Si Von avait été là, ils s'en seraient sortit sans trop de mal, or ni Von, ni Duo n'était dans la capacité de les aider, aussi surpassés par le nombre, ils ne purent faire autrement que de regarder sans pouvoir agir un des sbires non occupé soulever Duo à bout de bras et disparaître dans une lévée de flammes noires.

Elle s'avançait lentement d'un déhanchement presque exagéré, sa démarche suggestive.

"Heero, ça fait longtemps."

"Althéa, ravi de te revoir, mais que me vaut ta visite ?"

Elle tourna un regard bleu acier vers Von et les jumeaux pour revenir à Heero :

"Des envies de persécution, Heero ?"

"Je ne suis pas comme toi, c'est une erreur."

"Je savais que tu t'entourais de moins que rien mais à ce point."..

Heero, à peine touché, s'appuya nonchalemment sur sa jambe droite et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Althéa était l'entité féminine de la guerre, belle, dangereuse et guerrière, elle était de taille moyenne, possédait des formes qu'on pouvait considérer de généreuse avec un regard perçant et froid, bleu acier, ressortit par le noir intense de ses cheveux. C'était une femme en qui Heero n'avait absolument pas confiance, à qui il ne tournera jamais le dos et même dans un lit, c'était la femme qu'il connaissait être autant voir plus dangereuse que jamais.

"Que veux tu ?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux ! Où est-il ?"

"Pas là où je voudrais qu'il soit."

J'ai entendue des rumeurs qui disaient que tu le retenais.

"Je ne le retiens pas, si je le retenais, il ne serait pas à l'heure qu'il est en train de courir avec son futur amant."

Les mots du dieu visèrent juste, la déesse sentit une colère noire déferler en elle :

"Pardon ?"

"Apparement, ton fils aurait choisi tout comme toi un humain pour amant."

La déesse se mit d'autant plus en colère que Heero avait dit "fils", elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Duo soit son fils, elle le voulait pour amant, en tant qu'homme.

"C'est une plaisanterie ? Crois-moi si s'en est une, si tu te moques de moi, Heero, tu le regrèteras."

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais sache que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Duo est partit et à abandonner son frère pour partir vivre son amour avec Wufei, un simple humain."

Von intervint :

"Non mère, c'est un mensonge !"

Von n'avait jamais été accepté par la déesse de la guerre, sa propre mère, elle n'avait eut que deux enfants, Von et Duo et des deux, elle ne les avait jamais élévé comme une mère aurait du, elle reniait l'un et aimait l'autre d'un amour incestueux, la mère n'avait été que durant les mois de grossesse, ensuite elle était redevenue la déesse, elle était presque folle à aimer son deuxième fils comme on pouvait aimer un homme ou abandonner son premier fils comme on abandonne un chien sur le bord d'une route, mais chez les dieux personne ne s'en souciait, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, cétait presque... normal.

Elle se tourna vers Von et lui dédit un regard d'une indifférence implacable :

"Mère, Heero ment, il veut juste t'écarter de son chemin, tu es un obstacle pour lui qui veut avoir Duo, il a fait de Duo son esclave en contrôlant son esprit avec une couronne, si je suis là c'était pour venir chercher Duo !"

Althéa regarda du coin de l'oeil Heero qui parraissait pourtant très calme.

"Et cette histoire avec ce Wufei ?"

Von grinça des dents, il alla devoir dire le contraire de ce qu'il avait dit à Heero et ce n'était pas plaisant d'autant plus que c'était la vérité, mais d'un autre côté ça pouvait l'aider.

"C'est Heero l'amant de Duo."

Cette fois Heero crut en perdre sa machoire et se tourna vers Althéa guettant la moindre réaction.

"Tu ne vas pas le croire ?"

"Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir Von a toujours été loyal envers moi, qui crois-tu que je vais croire, l'homme qui veut ma mort ou le fils ?"

"Comment tu peux l'appeler fils, tu ne t'en ai jamais occupé, et puis c'est un démon.

La déesse jugea le pour et le contre, elle savait que Heero voulait la mener en bateau "mais en même temps elle n'était pas sur de la sincérité de Von.

"Crois qui tu veux Althéa, ça m'est complètement égal. Mais sache que si tu me tues ou tu me fais du mal, c'est Duo qui en patira, je fais partit de lui grâce à la couronne qu'il porte, si tu veux m'aider à le retrouver, je veux bien de ton aide, mais il n'est plus à toi, il est à moi. Par contre, si tu décides de te liguer contre moi, sache que je ferais tout pour que tu ne sois plus un obstacle."

A peine touché par les mots de Heero, Althéa fit un sourire dérisoire :

"Tu ne peux rien contre moi et je ne me lierai pas avec toi, je te connais, nous sommes pareils, nous agissons de la même façon, c'est pour ça que nous sommes les entités guerrières, nous sommes vils et sans pitié, tueurs et assoiffés de sang, alors te faire confiance reviendrai à faire confiance à un loup affamé, tu m'attaquerai à la première occasion."

C'est ce que tu ferais, je ne suis pas comme toi, tu ne trompes là dessus, je n'ai nullement envie d'être comme toi, je suis peut être un loup affamé, mais je ne manges pas n'importe quoi, à choisir entre toi et une charogne, je préfère encore choisir la charogne."

"Comme un batard..."

Heero fit un sourire en coin moqueur et ne répondit pas à l'attaque de la déesse :

"Quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerais savoir ce que tu vas faire maintenant."

"J'ai posté des hommes aux portes de ton château, si Duo a réussit à sortir, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir éternellement, donc je ne vais rien faire à part attendre qu'il rentre à la maison."

"Prévoyante à ce que je vois."

"Vu ta tête ce n'est pas ton cas."

Heero tourna son regard vers Von qui était assis en tailleur :

"Sauve-le."

D'un coup de pied dans une des pierres, la cage s'effondra et Von se leva réceptionna le diadème que Heero lui lança et s'en alla d'un coup d'aile, son diadème à la main, il irrait plus vite avec ses pouvoirs démoniaque.

"Laissez-le, ordonna Heero avant que les jumeaux ne purent faire quoique ce soit."

"Von ne peut rien contre mes hommes."

"A lui tout seul, non en effet, mais avec l'aide de ses amis, ils sont plus forts que n'importe qui."

"Je ne comprends pas ton acte, c'est bien pour qu'il ne rejoigne pas Duo que tu l'as enfermer alors pourquoi ?"

"Je préfère savoir Duo avec son frère où il ne risque rien, qu'avec toi qui ne le veut que dans ton lit".

Elle allait répliquer, mais un homme apparut à sa droite et s'inclina avant de lui faire un hochement de tête.

"A mon avis Heero, Von arrivera trop tard."

Althéa s'eclispa dans un rire victorieux.

A suivre...

Ayé, g fini !

J'ai réussi à faire ce chapitre !

Duo : ...

S.G : Un commentaire Duo ?

Duo : Mais je suis carrément inexistant dans ce chapitre !

S.G : Oui et après ?

Duo : En plus tu m'as laissé entre les mains de ma mère !

S.G : Ben oui...

Heero : Tu pouvais pas faire en sorte que Von arrive à temps ?

S.G : Non...

Wufei : Et pourquoi quand je me suis enfin déclaré, tu me l'enlèves !

S.G : Parce que...

Quatre : Et moi j'existe plus ?

S.G : Mais si, ton heure viendra.

Trowa : ...

S.G : Un plainte aussi Trowa ?

Trowa : Non moi je suis content, tu commençes à concrétiser l'amour que j'ai avec Jhun.

S.G : Au moins un !

Tous, sauf Trowa : On croyait que c'était Duo ton chouchou et maintenant tu favorises Trowa !

S.G : Je favorise personne, je mets chacun en avant c'est pas pareil.

Démian : Me souviens pas avoir été mis en avant moi...

Sheruen : Ni moi...

Discorde : Et moi donc...

S.G : Oh vous êtes casse pieds ! Ca suffit ou je me fâche et ça va SAIGNER ! Compris ? Quant à toi Discorde, attend ton tour, pour l'instant t'a rien à foutre dans l'histoire !

Duo : A part ça faudrait que tu finisses, non ?

S.G : Ouais... Reviews ! C'est peut être rien pour vous mais c'est beaucoup pour moi, ça m'aide à écrire (non c'est pas du chantage, juste une invitation ).

Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !

Shaman Girly !


End file.
